The Girl Who Stumbled Into Chaos
by It Is Only Me
Summary: Fruits Basket is a story based on Tohru, and how she became the girl that changed everything. So now there is an unanswered question: What if Tohru wasn't the only one to enter this amazing chaotic situation? My name is Klea Tanka, and I never asked to go through the things I have. But I'm glad I did, because those things brought me here. Secret pairings. New summary.
1. That I would crush the stars

**Hey everyone, I am only me. This is a fanfiction deal on Fruits Basket! Easily, it's one of my favorite Mangas/ Animes. Alongside Death Note and Soul Eater of course. :) So, you MAY find a couple fanfictions on those two as well maybe in the future. Okay, so, I have no rights over Fruits Basket at all. I am only a fan putting my piece of flavor in the manga... not to mention I'm inserting myself in it altogether. :) Of course, I'll be changing my name. But my personality will surly be there. So, enjoy the my little dream-life in the world of Fruits Basket!  
>*HEY! Just to let you guys know!*<br>I'm American. So, I don't really know any Japanese terms for things, so just bear with me please. Annnndddd...  
>I wasn't exactly sure how to just... insert myself in this. And I would LOVE if you guys help me with this with comments and whatnot. But, for now, I'm going to use the "Kicked out of home and doomed" approach. This will be sometime shortly after Tohru moves in. I am HAPPY to edit if I get any appealing ideas. So PLEASE. Help me out here. I'll try to make this as realistic as I can. Thanks for opening my story to read, guys. Try to enjoy. :)<strong>

**XxXx**

Okay, great. I can do this, right? No reason to panic. I didn't do anything wrong here. Everything will turn out fine... I have money. Enough for maybe a small room somewhere for a few weeks. I have this under control...

Right, Klea. Nice job. First, you get kicked out of your mom's house, now your dad's? All I did was forget to do some household chores for a couple days because I'm overly-stressed with balancing work duties, along with the home and school ones. But, to be fair we DID have a deal. Yeah, this is definitely my fault.  
>I sigh one more time to clear any negativity from my system, and I smile to myself. I still have my job, and what little I have for money. I can find someone to rent me a room for a few weeks.<p>

I was wandering through some woods, not really realizing I was going anywhere until I hear some racket inside a nice two-story home. I considered walking up and making sure everything was okay, but then thought better of it. I went to turn around and start back into town, but I froze when I hear a loud cracking sound and a thud not far from me. "DAMNED RAT!" I hear an orange-haired boy my age cry to the house as he scrambled to his feet.

That's when I see the so-loved-by-many, including me I must say, Yuki Sohma walk into view. He seemed to be smirking... That is until he saw me. My face turned red and I clenched my fists. _He saw me wandering around his house. He must think I'm such a stalker _"Ms. Tanka?" I hear him call after me. Terrified, I turn around and start to walk back into the woods... "Excuse me! Ms. Tanka!" I hear his voice, it seemed closer, not further away... I turned around, and he was not even two feet from me. He smiled at me kindly, and spoke. "Hello, Ms. Tanka. I'm sorry to see you have come to my home at a horrible time, me and this annoyance my family calls Kyo were having a slight disagreement. I apologize if we startled you in any way..."

I was in a stupor, Yuki is actually speaking to me! "Oh, no! I was just surprised, that's all. I'm sorry, I had no idea this was your house. I was just wandering around."

"And at this hour? It's quite early for this, Ms. Tanka. School starts in an hour. Would you mind explaining yourself?"

I laughed slightly, not sure how to explain. I knew what he was actually thinking, but I'm not a creepy fangirl in his club looking for him. "I-I was kicked out of my home unfortunately about twenty minutes ago. I have nowhere to go. I was just trying to kill time until school starts, so I can figure something out later. I really didn't mean to barge into your property-" My voice fell, not sure what else to say. I looked up, and his purple eyes immediately soothed any anxiety I had working up in me. He took one of his hands, and moved one of his grey strands out of his face, afterwards doing the same to one of my strands of hair.

"It seems to me you have a problem, Ms. Tanka. Would you like some breakfast? We can probably come up with a solution with a help of my housemates."

"Oh! W-Well thank you! I-I r-really...Well, I d-don't want to intrude...-" Oh, screw it. I'm tripping over my words, they just aren't coming out right. So, instead of answering, I closed my mouth in a straight line and nodded, following him to the house.

"Shigure, it seems we have another visitor." Yuki explained in his calm tone.

There was a man in the house, maybe mid- twenties. He arched a black eyebrow in our direction, and took a sip out of something in a cup. It was steaming, so probably tea. "Another girl, Yuki? Come on, twice within a week?" He laughed, but Yuki looked displeased.

"What else was I supposed to do, Shigure?" He asked.

Right then, the boy with orange hair appeared. "Leave her outside. Not take in anymore strays." he said harshly.  
>Ouch. That hurts.<p>

I started to walk back out the door, aware of the bitterness in the room, but Yuki grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Please Ms. Tanka. Kyo is just in a bad mood. He lost a fight today." He said, smirking in his general direction.

"DAMN YOU, YUKI! I wasn't ready!"

"When are you ever ready. Besides, you talk to Ms. Tanka as if she's a lowly CAT. She's not a stray. You're the stray here, Kyo." There was an obvious acid coating to his words, and they sunk right through to Kyo. He just took a step back, like the words physically hit him, and he cursed some words and ran out the door.

I felt bad for the boy. Even though he technically insulted me, I still felt bad. A few moments later, I heard footsteps on the roof. "Is he...?" I started.

"On the roof?" Shigure finished for me. "Yeah. He does that apparently."

"Shouldn't he be getting ready for school? I asked, looking down at my own uniform. I had the dark blue skirt-white blouse with dark blue trimming combination today. Sometimes, there's a dark blue jacket you can put over it, but today it was simply too beautiful outside for that. I loosened my white tie and smiled at Yuki. "Thank you for taking me in right now. I appreciate it."

He looked a little thrown off by the random apology, but he accepted it with a small smile. "There's really no problem, Ms. Tanka. I just hope we figure something out for you. Maybe you can even live here for a few weeks." With these words, Shigure called Yuki to look at him, and he shot a warning glare.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get the rice prepared, but it's ready now! See!" I look over to see Tohru Honda holding up a big plate of rice balls. I only smiled, Tohru was one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. She's so kind and generous... And then my mind snapped somewhere else. What was she doing here? I thought she was living with her grandfather since her mother died? So THAT'S why Kyo was talking about taking in more people... I sat there open-mouthed at my new discoveries. But then Tohru noticed my presence and she immediately started apologizing for something like... Not making enough rice balls?

"Tohru, Tohru! It's fine! I'm fine! I have money, I can pay for my own food. Thank you so much though." I cooed, trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure Ms. Tanka? I DID invite you over for some breakfast. It would be rude to leave you out of the meal."

Oh Yuki, so sweet. "I'm honestly fine. I'm not that hungry anyway."

He was about to say something else, but Tohru interrupted by asking if he would like a some food. He accepted, and raised his voice to call Kyo to the table. "No, you damned rat! There's no way I'm eating with YOU!" He called from the roof. Yuki only shrugged, and nibbled on his rice ball.

I looked around the table. First to Shigure, who seemed to have been reading a book. Then to Yuki, whom was still eating. Then lastly, to Tohru. With her always-pasted on smile. What was she here for? How long has she been here?

"So, Tohru. How long have you been living with the Sohmas?" I asked without really thinking.

She just smiled. "A few days. Not long at all. Along with Kyo too, he came the day I did."

"Oh, that's always fun." I answered. Just then, I got up and walked towards the door. With a sudden need to get some fresh air... But I walked straight into Kyo. We collided, and there was a big POOF sound. I fell forward, realizing there wasn't a body in front of me anymore. I landed in a big pile of clothing. That's when I realized I landed in what Kyo had just been wearing. I looked around, looking for Kyo and he disappeared. I quickly stood to my feet and searched for him. Tohru looked terrified, and Yuki and Shigure looked annoyed. "Kyo, why do YOU always have to be the one to reveal the curse?" Shigure asked.

"Hey, it wasn't my just fault, you stupid dog. It was her fault just as much it was mine!" My eyes flitted across the room as I heard Kyo's voice, but then I looked at my feet, and saw a cat with fur the color of Kyo's orange hair. I reached down, and picked it up. His ears were matted to it's head with obvious frustration. Then I noticed the color of it's eyes were the exact shade of brown that Kyo's was. Startled, I dropped the cat, and it started cursing at me.

"Kyo?" I asked confused.

"Haha, Noo!" Tohru tried to cover, "How can that be Kyo? No, that's ridiculous! Impossible!"

Yuki sighed, and looked a little worried. "Shigure, now TWO people know! What is Akito going to do to Ms. Honda?"

"Now, now Yuki. Let's not be irrational. Akito will understand. As long as their both living with us and can keep a secret. Can you, Ms. Klea?"

At the mention of my name, I looked up from the small orange cat. "Hmm? Oh, yes! I can keep this a secret! Just... Would you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

**XxXx**

**Blah blah blah #1:  
>Aye! You just read my first fan fiction! How do you all like it? Please comment and do whatever with the constructive criticism!<br>I tried to make the personalities match, but I promise my next enterings will be better. I had a tadbit of writers block, so forgive me. And not to mention, it's a little nerve-racking to see what people think about your writing!  
>Oh, and obviously Klea came in a couple days after Tohru showed up. I'm pretty sure I'll make my next entering Kyo's first day of school with the Sohmas, Ms. Honda, and of course everyone's new favorite character, Klea Tanka. :)<strong>


	2. Explanations

**Hey, all. I severely appreciate the hits I've been getting on this thing. I love you all! All people that read my Fanfiction since I posted my first chapter yesterday. :P So, Chapter two! I can't promise a chapter a day, but I'll surly try. :) The views made me excited... I had to write instead of learn. Cause learnings pretty lame. But, enjoy chapter two!**

Shigure stared at me for several seconds, looking me up and down, deciding whether or not I was trustworthy. Then he shrugged, and answered me. "Well, Ms. Tanka-" I stopped him.

"It's Klea. Please call me Klea."

He nodded, and corrected himself, "Klea, I think you've figured out by now we aren't exactly normal." He laughed at himself, "But, that is because our family has a curse on it. Whenever we are hugged by the opposite sex, we change into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. I'm the dog." He bragged.

I smiled, and turned to Kyo, "And you're the cat!" I exclaimed, but then I stopped, and reconsidered, "But, the cat..."

"Yeah yeah, I understand I'm not 'technically' an animal of the Zodiac. Thanks for the reminder. Whatever, it's not that big of a deal."

I considered my next words, "Well, if it's any consolation, I'd rather be the cat than a rat."

The room went dead silent, and then Kyo broke it with hysterical laughter. He crawled on the floor, and gasped for breath. I was just staring at him on my feet, deathly confused, being made even more confused when Yuki strode across the room and hugged me unexpectedly. My eyes widened as...

POOF.

And his clothes became a lump on the floor... then I saw a rat climb from underneath the small pile of uniform.

My hand flew to my mouth, and a million ways to apologize for my thoughtless speakings rushed to my head. But nothing came out. I just didn't know what to say... Yuki was the rat. I bit my lip, and leaned down to let him climb into my hand. I held him parallel to my face and he spoke. "Sorry to be such a terrible choice of Zodiac animal, Ms. Tanka." I can hear the jokedness behind the words, but I also saw hurt in his small purple eyes. I watched him blink several times in that little grey rat body as I tried to collect some words to say to him.

"Yuki, I didn't even think. I'm sorry." I apologized pathetically.

He stayed silent, and walked up the length of my arm, stopping and resting on my shoulder when he laughed, and I felt his rat nose brush my ear. "Ms. Tanka, you may want to shield your eyes." He told me.

I tilted my head, and asked, "Why's that?"

"Because. When we turn into the animal, we eventually turn back... We're just..." I hear a POOF, and Kyo is standing there. Human and clothesless. I turned my head, and Yuki finished his sentence. "...Naked."

"Thanks for that AWESOME heads up in advance guys," I joked, "No, REALLY. I appreciate it."

I heard Kyo scoff. "Then it would have been less entertaining." He concluded, "It's always funnier when Tohru doesn't expect it, and she scrambles to look away."

Tohru's head snapped up slightly at the mention of her name, "Oh Yes, I suppose it is quite funny." She chimed.

"Such a push-over, I swear Tohru. But yes, it is. But no matter how funny it is, I don't really want to be that cat again. So try not to run into me anymore, will ya?" He said as he stepped into my view. He had some baggy cargo-looking pants on, and a black T-Shirt. Right then, I noticed for the ump-teenth time that he didn't have his uniform on yet. I was about to say something when Yuki started walking back down the length of my arm towards my hand. When he reached the destination, he gestured to the floor.

"Oh! Yeah!" I set him back on the ground, and as soon as I stood back up, he poofed. I threw my body the opposite direction, desperate to avoid looking at him. I ended up facing Tohru, she was terrified. I honestly laughed at her reaction. It really _was _pretty ridiculous. Her eyes were shut tight and her hair was sticking up in funny places on her head as her face was looking toward her feet.

Bravo to Kyo. Her reaction is hilarious, he was right. I looked over at him, and he looked very relaxed. He was laughing along with me. Seeing him happy was strangely lovely to see. It caused my laugh to die down, and a smile to replace it.

When he realized he was now the only one laughing, he stopped and crossed his arms. Happy Kyo is gone now.

Yuki gave everyone the big O-K to everyone and I looked over at him. He was back in the school uniform. It was all-black and long-sleeved with white trimming. Although he does have the choice to have a white short-sleeved shirt with black trimming, the idea obviously didn't appeal to him today as much as it did to me. Then I looked at Tohru and noticed she was dressed in what I was. She didn't have the jacket with her uniform. Weirrdd. I guess Yuki just likes to dress warm?

"Oh! Kyo! What about your uniform? Are you going to start school Kaibara High anytime soon?" I asked, whipping my head around to look at him.

He clenched his teeth, and uncrossed his arms. Making his hands into fists... "Yeah. I'm supposed to be starting today. Damn dog tricked me into filling out the entry exam." He flickered his eyes towards Shigure, and he made sure the look melted into him.

"Ahh! No need to be angry Kyo!" Shigure pointed out calmly as he started to stand up slowly but surly. "Anger is no good when-" He stopped talking and ran into the other room. Kyo shook an angry fist at him.

"SHIGURE! YOU GET BACK IN HERE, YOU BASTARD!" And he ran out after him.

"I really hope they'll get along someday..." Tohru said, sounding a little sad. "It's just, they're such nice people. And nice people shouldn't hate eachother, right?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Honda. Kyo doesn't hate Shigure. He hates me." A ping of shock went off in my head, and then I realized the story of the Zodiac animals. How the rat kept the cat from the banquet... how the cat isn't part of the Zodiac because of him. "Besides, good people? Shigure is quite the... pervert I guess you can say, Ms. Honda. Do not forget that fact." He smiled at his own little joke, and Tohru quickly disagreed.

"No! Everyone's a good person. Nobody is perfect." She countered.

"She's right, Yuki." I decided to add, throwing in my own little bit of positiveness. Yuki only looked at us both, a little surprised. "I mean, yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. But... Ahh, I'll shut up now."

He slowly started to shake his head in agreement, "Yes. You two are correct. Please forgive my comment, Ms. Honda, Ms. Tanka."

Oh, now I think we made him feel stupid. I went to reach for his arm, and thought about the curse. My hand paused, and then I remembered he said _hug... _not just any contact. So, I placed my hand on his forearm and spoke to him. "It was funny though. I didn't know that about Shigure. Thanks for the heads up." I smiled at him, and he looked me in the eye. His eyes shifted from my smile, back to my eyes again several times.

"Thank you Ms. Tanka. I appreciate that your trying -and succeeding- at preserving my feelings." He finally returned my smile, and I let my shoulders relax a little.

"Wonderful! Everyone's happy!" Tohru said in a tone that was slightly too high. She was a nice girl and all, but she can also be a little much at times.

I heard extra footsteps in the room, and I spun to look at the door. Kyo was standing there, fuming at what he was wearing.

The Kaibara High Uniform.

"This is so stupid." He yanked at the tie around his neck, completely undoing it. I sigh and walk up to him, fixing it fast so that my close proximity doesn't irritate him in any way. "Thanks." he said so quietly, that only I can hear.

Kyo? Being nice? That's new and fun. I'll make sure to try to keep this going as long as I can. I nodded in response and looked for a clock. "SEVEN TWENTY?" I yell as I spot the clock on the wall. Everyone looked at it the same time I did, and all at once, we all headed for the door. I took extra precautions to avoid the boy's chests, and felt successful as I did so. Although I can't say the same for Tohru.

POOF.

Kyo was a cat again.

"TOHRU! Are you KIDDING ME?" He started to yell, and Tohru did what Tohru does best... apologized until it got annoying.

"Aye, it's fine. We can carry him, and his clothes. We can walk fast and get to at least the to the Sushi shop I work at. We can wait there for him to chance back, and he can wait and put his clothes on in the bathroom. We have a plan?" Everyone was silent. Looking at me with open mouths.

"That's a nice plan, Ms. Tanka. Well thought of, and it came quick. I'm impressed." Yuki commented.

I bobbed my head once and scooped up the cat in my arms. Tohru got his clothes and we walked quickly towards my work. _Everything MUST be SO complicated now..._ I thought to myself. This is crazy. Something new each turn.

Today at school should be interesting.

We got to the school after we followed my plan. Everything went accordingly, and Kyo didn't poof back until after we arrived at the shop, thankfully. I walked in the building, and immediately headed for my locker. The only possessions I have are in there. Considering I left everything else at my dads this morning. I sigh, and kept walking. Then I walked slower, feeling someone following me. I turn my head, and see the bright orange hair of Kyo.

"Haha, following me like a lost kitten, I see."

"It's lost _puppy _Tanka."

"Yeah, I understand how it goes. Lost kitten just makes everything ironic." I smile, and turn my head back around.

I feel him catch up a little more, and his step fell into harmony with my own. He lightly punched my arm playfully. "Yenno, you aren't that bad, Tanka."

"And neither are you, Kitten. You actually have a sense of humor sometimes. It's nice."

He arched his eyebrow at me. "Kitten? No. We aren't on a nickname-basis here. And we especially ain't if my nicknames going to be _Kitten._ That is denied. Nice try though."

Wow, he actually is kind of funny.

We reached my locker, and he stood with me. Not really knowing what to do. That's when I started hearing the whispers.

_"Isn't he related to Yuki?" "Why is his hair like that." "Why's he with Tanka?" _

With every new thing said, his shoulders came forwards and his face dropped to look at the floor a little more. I shut my locker, and looked at Kyo. "What do you have first?" I asked him abruptly.

"Umm, homeroom with ... Ms. Shiraki?" I sighed in relief. That's what I have, and with Tohru and Yuki too.

"Follow me." I demanded. I wasn't about to let Kyo have a crap first day because of these crap people.

**Blah blah blah #2:**

**Hai everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I'm quite pleased with the hits I got with the first chapter, so hopefully you guys liked it. So, I would like to ask for some reviews on this, to make sure whether or not I want to continue with these. **

**To make sure as long as I write, someones enjoying them. So reviews or PM's would kind of be nice. Feedback is everything to me, next to the reader itself. **

**-It Is Only Me**


	3. Fights and Possible Friendships

**Ello, my lovelies! I'm SUPER excited about the views and hits and what-the-slop ever. I really hope to keep that going with this next little addition to the FanFiction. :) I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyhowsers.  
>Let's take a look into this next chapter of The Girl Who Stumbled Into Chaos. <strong>

**XxXx**

I dragged Kyo into the respective room, and immediately looked for Tohru. Once I spotted her, I let go of his arm and told him to stand with her.

"Why should I?" He challenged, raising an orange eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Because, unless you want your day to be a bad one, I suggest you stick around the most positive person on the whole goshdamn planet."

He scrunched up his nose, "Bleck, positivity. No need for that crap." Then he walked and sat in the first available seat he could find. That kid, I swear.

I turned around, and walked out into the hall walking a ways down it, looking for Jade, my best friend. I bounced on the balls of my heels, what I always do when I get impatient. When the people in the halls started to thin out as the danger of the bell got closer, I gave up and headed towards the room. I walk down the length of the hall, and stop in front of the door. I heard some loud noises in there...

I barged in the room, and sure enough, there was a girl on the floor, and people were freaking out. A majority of them were searching for something out of the window, looking down as we are on the second floor. Then I realized Tohru looked like she just got mauled an animal.

"What HAPPENED?" I questioned her.

She tried to answer, but she kept tripping over her words so I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I placed both of my hands on each of her shoulders, and shook them. "Tohru. Calm down. Stop doing that quivering thing with your voice, and tell me what just happened!"

She seemed determined to satisfy what I asked of her, so she stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Everyone kept asking Kyo questions. The girl," She pointed to the girl on the floor, "tried touching him. And well... he put her in some type of arm lock. And then he jumped out of the window."

I blinked, and then scanned the room for Kyo. Oh gosh. Then I heard everyone's conversations:

_"Is he crazy? We are on the second floor!" "How'd he land that?" "Hello, everyone? I just got my arm ripped off here!"_

I facepalmed, and slowly walked out of the room, then eventually out of the school. Annnddd I was headed towards the house.

**XxXx**

"You didn't have to follow me, you know." I heard his now-all-too-familiar voice tell me.

"Yeah, I understand that. But, I know you wanted me to."

"OH YEAH? What makes you think THAT?" Oh, he was getting loud.

"Well, if you didn't want me to, you wouldn't have waited for me." I explained.

"Who said I was waiting for YOU." He shot back at me.

"Well, then I guess I'll go get Tohru. I bet she can find some type of life-lesson story of wonderfulness to tell you." I turned and started to walk off...

He let out an irritated groan, "No, don't do that. Please, actually, anything but that. She talks alot." I saw him give a ghost of a smile, but it was a smile all the same.

I let myself rest against a tree... This walking thing was pretty harsh stuff. I've done a lot of it today. "So, tell me. What reason exactly do you have to be putting girls in arm locks and to be jumping out of windows like a kitten." I smiled at myself. Oh, goodness, I'm funny.

"Nice try, Tanka. A kitten would die. That was entirely cat. And she touched me. I panicked."

I reached over, and touched his arm. He tensed up, but that was the extent of it. "See? Not so bad, kitten."

"Call me kitten one more time, and it'll turn real bad, real fast." He threatened.

I threw my hands up in surrender, " Alright, alright. You convinced me. No petty nicknames."

He just stayed silent and looked away. Apparently SOMEONE doesn't think I'm as funny as I do. This is no good.

I pushed off of the tree, and stood in front of him. "You're okay, right?" I asked.

"It's no big deal." He pushed past me, and went down the pathway.

"No, it IS a big deal. You can tell me."

That remark only seemed to irritate him... "I...-I can TELL YOU? I've known you for what? An HOUR? And yet I can TELL YOU all my life's problems? No thanks, Tanka. I'll stick to resolving this damn problem myself." He walked faster. And me being the pain-in-the-ass I am, I definitely caught up.

"Look, noone should have to solve a problem by themselves. If your not going to go to me, go to Tohru. Shigure, maybe."

He stopped walking, "I BARELY KNOW TOHRU TOO! And as for Shigure," he laughed and continued his walking again.

I let anger get the best of me. What, so he can yell? Well, guess what. I can yell too. "FINE! Be this way then, Kyo! You don't want my help? THEN I WON'T GIVE IT! I feel like I wasted my time here!" I spun on my heel, and headed for the school. Where everyone is sane and everything makes sense.

**XxXx**

I walked into the room, and Tohru attacked me with questions. I ignored her, desperatly wishing I could escape from the problem after school too. But, no. I actually get the awesome pleasure of going HOME to it. Ohh, fantastic. I sat in the chair Kyo previously was in, and I slumped in it making myself comfortable. I looked around at everyone, and they are all either talking, or catching up on homework that is due today. Well, procrastinators unite, I guess. Cause I'm definitely procrastinating coming home tonight. Thank God I have work after school at the Sushi shop. Then, Yuki walked in. I gave a relieved sigh, and stood up to talk to him.

"Yuki," I called out to him, "I'm not sure if you know this yet or not, but Kyo just kind of... flipped out on the world. I went to catch up to him, but he was in some permanent bad mood."

"I know, Ms. Tanka. That's why I was gone for so long. There's always work to be done when trouble shows up, am I right?" He smiled at me, and then the smile grew when Tohru skipped up to us.

"Hello! How is everything going with getting things figured out with Kyo?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just fine, Ms. Honda. I just want to apologize to both of you for showing up to class so late. I was supposed to escort you both here, but things got away from me." Okay, he is purely the nicest, most thoughtful, most adorable thing on the face of the Earth.  
>"Don't apologize for things you can't control." I responded.<p>

Then the impossible happened.

No, the most horrid thing.

No, it's more like... unfortunate.

Kyo strode in, with a stupid grin on his face. Like he was only there to smite and anger me. Well, he was doing a damn good job.

He sat back in his seat, and I went across the room, to the furthest desk from him.

**XxXx**

That was probably the longest school day of my life. I seriously considered assassinating myself. I have Kyo in two more classes, and in my lunch. It was tough avoiding him, but I managed. Then work flew by a lot faster than I would have liked it to. Who knew three hours could ever go by so rapidly, because I sure didn't. So, here I am. Walking to the Sohma residence. Which that, in itself, is pretty crazy though. I... Klea Tanka, am now living with Prince Yuki. Dreams DO come true! ...That is... If it weren't for a certain relative of his that apparently hates and distrusts me... and not to mention I accidently sort of blew up at him, so that doesn't exactly help with the whole "hate" factor.

But I don't care. My life is starting to turn up a bit. I'm seeing some sunshine on this dreary day, and I love it. Even if the sun IS being a little clouded... By a cloud shaped like a cat.

I kept walking through the woods, and I heard rustling. I jumped, and clutched my school bag to my chest. I saw a shadowed silhouette in the trees, and I called, "Who is it? Whose there?"

"Ms. Tanka?" Oh thank God, it was Yuki. He stepped forward out of the trees, and I carried my bag regularly again. Good thing I didn't do something embarrassing, like call him a pervert and hit him with my bag. Cause, that is a worse-case scenario. I smiled at him.  
>"What are you doing out here?" I asked.<p>

"I'm here to walk you home. I meant to start walking sooner to pick you up from the shop. But, I didn't realize the time."

"Oh, no! It's fine. I was doing well. Thank you, really. I appreciate your time spent," I really need to stop sounding so formal around him, but I can't help it. He sounds all formal, and then it makes me want to do the same. Here I go. No more formalness. "...And everything." Brilliant.

"Well, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, am I right?" I laughed, and started to walk again.

We chatted about school things and ideas for the StuCo (Student Council) and then the house came into view... with a boy sitting on the roof of it, looking the other direction. I sigh, and then face Yuki. "Hey, do you mind if I talk to Kyo? I said some mean things earlier."

He looked surprised, and then a little sad. Like he enjoyed my company... "Oh, yes. I will be waiting inside. Tohru has some dinner made, so I suppose I'll eat."

"Good idea." And then I went past him, and jogged to the small ladder on the side of the house, wasting no time to climb it.

When I got high enough so my head peeked over the side of the roof, I paused and rested my elbows atop the roof. Crossing them, and laying my chin on top of them.

"You know, you don't have to go be all creepy and watch me like that." He informed me.

"I know. I was just trying to figure out what I was going to say." I let him know.

"Well, just say it. I'm a bad person."

Okay, confusion time. I grabbed the sides of my ladder to hoist myself up more, but the ladder started to tilt backwards... I was falling.

Kyo acted fast, and he reached to where I was in a matter of seconds, and he grabbed onto one of the rods, pulling me back towards the house.

As soon as the ladder made contact with the house, he grabbed my wrists, and pulled me onto the roof.

My heart was racing, and my hands were shaking. I just almost basically fell two stories... And Kyo helped me. The boy who I thought hated me, saved me.

My breath was short and non-existent, but I let out a gasped "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Consider us even. For me being an asshole earlier." He gave a crooked smile.

"I was kind of a jerk right back though." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but YOU didn't make ME mad. I made you mad though."

"True. Well, consider us even then."

"Hey, look." He gave a long pause. What he was about to say, he was obviously putting a lot of thought into... "I...-I didn't mean to make you mad. I know you were trying to help. But, being in that school just pissed me off so much. I didn't want help. I just wanted to be left alone, and to be pissed. And... ugh! Just push me off the roof if your still mad..."

Tempting. "No, you owed me ONE thing. And you gave me two. My life intact and still here, and that apology. So, I shall pay YOU back by not pushing you off the roof." I joked.

"You're stupid." He said, but he smiled while he said it. So, I'm taking it as a joke whether he likes it or not.

"That makes two of us then. Because you're pretty dumb yourself, Kitten."

He arched an eyebrow at me, and elbowed my arm. "That's for calling me kitten. BUT TRUST ME! If it happens in public, you face will be in the..." He paused, "...Flowers." It was a weak save, but I'll take it.

"You know what, cat? You're starting to be one of my favorites around here. Although, Yuki is a little higher than you. Considering he doesn't shower me with empty death threats. But, your catching up."

"Me? Beat Yuki at something? Challenge accepted!"

I laughed at his confidence in his abilities to make friends, "You never know, Kitten."

**It's my fanfiction and I'll write random crap at the end of the chapter if I want to #3:**

**Hai everyone! Sorry this was posted so late. **

**But if your mad, you just need some spaghetti.**

**But, I know I promised a lot of PMers that it'd be up by the 4th of April, but from where I'm sitting it's after midnight. Soo... sorry. But something turned up. **

**And I REALLY just want to support you guys in giving me reviews or PMing me or SOMETHING about the fanfiction, because I could really use some ideas, or some pep talks, or constructive criticism. I'm game for anything that'll help. But, all you "The Girl Who Stumbled Into Chaos" fans, look for chapter numero four either on the 5th or 6th. :) Hope you loveeddd this! **


	4. Wakeup Calls May Lead to Funny Endings

**Ahh! Sorry, everyone. I know I promised the next chapter on the 6th, but some bad knews put me in a slump. I'm getting better, and I wanted to use what little motivation I have to write this for you guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. 3**

"Ms. Tanka" I heard the soft, gentle voice of Yuki call for me. I ignored him. I was too comfortable on my bedmat.

He called my name again. I answered him with an annoyed groan, and I pulled my sheets over my head.

"Ms. Tanka, Please. It's time to wake up. We have class in forty-five minutes." His voice sounded desperate.

"Ten more minuuuutesss. I'll skip breakfast."

"Oh, please don't do that. You need to eat," I felt him lay his hand on my shoulder, he really sounded like he would rather not be the one to wake me up. "I'll get your uniform together, if that's any assistance."

I reluctantly pulled the sheet off my body, "No, don't do me any favors. I'm living in YOUR home. I'm up." I pushed off of the floor, and suddenly stood did what I did. I took a couple steps across the room, avoiding Tohru's bedmat. I got to the door, and my head started getting light. I took a couple more steps out into the hall, and the lightness of my head was unavoidable, as I fell forward to the floor.

"Ms. Tanka!" I heard Yuki call, and then I felt his arms around my torso, as he pulled my body up, and forced his under mine. Causing his body to be the one to hit the floor, and then...

POOF.

Oh, great. I've been up for a whole two minutes, and I've already managed to turn one of the boys into an animal. I can already tell this day is going to be soo much fun. I sat up, bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as the rat ran in front of me. "I... Am so sorry, Yuki. I wasn't expecting that. At all. Oh, glob I'm horrible!"

He lowered his head. "It was my fault."

I scoffed, "Your fault? I swear, sometimes what you accuse yourself of, is ridiculous!" I picked him and his uniform up, and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I put him down onto the counter, and waited for someone to say something.

Shigure was the first to start laughing. He couldn't even get a word out, and I rolled my eyes, walked over to him, and hit him upside the head. Telling him to be nice to my klutziness. Yuki joined in on my chastising, "You shouldn't laugh at her, because it wasn't her fault. It was mine."

I threw my hands up, "It was NOT your fault! It's mine, I got up too fast!"

"By my forcing you too. My fault."

I bent down, forcing Yuki to go eye-to-eye with me. "I know how I am in the morning. You don't. You're knew at this. Don't worry about it." I stood straight again, and then...  
>POOF.<p>

I took a few steps away from him, and held out my arm, where his clothes were lounging. I felt him grab them, and then I lowered my arm again. I walked over to the counter Tohru was preparing breakfast at, and realized she froze in place. She was tensed up, and frightened. I smiled, and rubbed her arm. "It's fine. You don't need to act like a stunned deer in-the-headlights every time they change back, you know." She nodded, and continued pouring milk in the bowl in front of her, then she started stirring. I looked at the contents, and I got bored of observing, and walked away.

That's when Kyo walked in, fully in uniform. He looked over at me, then at Yuki whom was still dressing himself, and gave a smile. "Looks like Yuki gave Klea the wake-up call this morning."

"Be quiet, you dumb cat. You don't even know what happened, thank you for asking for the story."

"I didn't care about the story. I only really care about the hilarious ending to it. You were a rat, and Klea looks like she got attacked with something."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and looked away. He really isn't making any friends here. "I caught her mid-feint. And I was a rat because of it."

Kyo didn't look too happy. "Dammit, Klea. Why do you have to go and almost hurt yourself all of the time!" I know he was thinking about last night, when he saved me from falling off the side of the house.

"You know what? It's good to move on. Kyo, you are stuck in the past... of yesterday. I don't almost hurt myself ALL THE TIME."

"Ahh, sorry. You're right. Looking to the future, thanks for the AWESOME insight, Klea. Appreciate it." Then he looked at Yuki and whispered, "Damn bastard."

We were all sitting in homeroom, waiting for the teacher to start talking. Kyo was sitting, as he was listening to Tohru talk. He looked annoyed at her, but he also looked like he cared about each and every word she said to him. A weird combination, but it seemed to work for him. I had my legs crossed, and I kept pushing my long dark brown hair out of my face. I felt so closed off and alone from everyone. I leaned and set my cheek on my hand, quickly fixing my hair again with my other hand. When the door opened, I quickly looked at it, becoming suddenly relieved that I saw Jade walk in. She sat in the seat behind me, with a huge smile on her face.

"K! Look at the new Sohma. His hair is like ffiiirreee." Her voice faded and turned dreamlike. Then she snapped back into reality. "But! Yuki. I will always believe for now and forever that I will be with Yuki!" She sounded so sure of herself... I stayed quiet. I didn't want to ruin her dreams by saying that I believed I could do the same. Well, everyone wants a chance at Yuki. So, that wouldn't be much surprise to her. But the advantage of living under the same roof as him might surprise her... No. I'll stay quiet.

"Hey, Klea!" I heard Kyo call to me from across the room, "You going to work after school?"

I looked around, and saw everybody staring. Glob, Kyo likes attention. I nodded once, and he brightened up, "Good. I'm walking you." Then he turned, and talked to Tohru some more.

I looked back at Jade, and she was staring at me with an opened mouth. "How... do you know the new Sohma?" She asked slowly.

**Blah Blah Blah #4: **

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for the patience. I'm sorry about not getting this chapter in, motivation kind of left after some things that happened. **

**But, let me tell you some things that may restore this motivation: Reviews, PM's, and views.  
>The views is really the only thing that got me motivated enough to write this little crappy chapter.<br>I'm sorry this one isn't that good or long, but like I said. Life hasn't been kind. I was just trying to get SOMETHING in.  
>I love you all sooo much. And thanks for the 200+ views. I seriously appreciate it. 3 I don't think you realize how much I enjoy and look forward to your PMs and hearing the feedback. :) You guys are the happy in my life right now. <strong>

**But, I PROMISE the next chapter will be in by the 15th, so look out for it. :)  
><strong>


	5. And Here She Comes

**So, the next chapter came a few days earlier than expected. :) Thank my pal, Mia for freaking out when I told her I was watching Fruits Basket with Netflix on my phone. We started talking about it, and in the class after, I started to write the next chapter! I think you'll all be happy to hear, I'm going more along the lines of the sequence of events that happens in the Manga/ Anime from here on forth. :D I hope you LOVE it. **

Kyo was walking me home, as promised. My biology book was clutched to my chest as I rewound the events of that day in my head.

Jade, basically drove me crazy. She was at my side every possible moment. Throughout the two classes I have with her, passing times, and lunch. Her hand was wrapped around my arm, keeping close to me as she asked, and re-asked how I know Kyo. My answer of course always stayed the same. 'We're becoming friends. It's nothing, don't look into it too much.' She also took the liberty of sitting with us at lunch, switching from driving me insane, to doing it to Kyo. She just stared at him the whole time, and I can tell it seriously pissed him off.

She stares, he glares. That's the wonderful relationship between Kyo and my best friend.

I was brought back to the present with the sound of Kyo's voice, "Klea?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" I responded.

He looked embarrassed, "Do you... HAVE to go to work today? Can you like, take the day off?" Even though he was simply talking, it's undertone still sounded kind of yellish. Like his regular talking voice is angry. I don't know if that makes sense, but I like it all the same.

"Umm, I'm not sure. If it's a slow day, I'm sure Noguru my manager will let me take the day off."

"Okay, good."

"Why do you want me to take the day off?"

His voice raised to a real yell, "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU TANKA! ..." Then he softened it, "I mean, I... I need help. With all that school crap. There's all these tests that I need to take, and I haven't even been in school for FOUR MONTHS! What do these people want from me? They can all die. Like that damn Yuki."

I rolled my eyes at his last comment, and answered as nicely as my voice would let it after someone just got done yelling at me. Normally, I'd yell back. But I guess me and Kyo both need to control ourselves a little more. "I can help if Noguru will let me off."

He mumbled something back, and I let myself believe he answered in 'Thanks'.

We walked into the shop, and it was completely deserted. "Hello?" I called into the emptiness.

That's when Noguru walked in from the storage fridge, and he greeted me.

"Hey, do you think I can take the day off? Just for today? I need to do some school stuff, and by the looks of it," I gestured around the room, "We aren't going to be needing much of my help."

At first, he looked at me like I was crazy. I NEVER ask for a day off. But then, he must have finally noticed Kyo, because he smiled. "Sure, just make sure to be here tomorrow, you hear me?"

Ahh! I LOVE how I'm my managers favorite! I ran across the room to hug him, but right as I was about to make contact with him, my eyes got big and I forced myself to stop. My arms dropped to my sides as I collected my thoughts...

Why did I stop?

I can hug Noguru, he isn't cursed? Is this just... a force of habit now? To not hug males? Oh, glob. What are the Sohmas DOING to me? Instead, I shook his hand. Might want to KEEP this as a habit, just in case. Don't want to get to comfortable with hugging guys, I might slip up.

He released my hand, and I spun on my heel and grabbed Kyo's arm, pulling him out of the shop.

We walked in silence for a while before he decided to say anything.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"What?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"Running up to him? And then stopping like that, like he was going to bite you? What's WRONG with you, Tanka?"

I pushed him away, only half joking. He gravitated all close to me again and repeated his question. I sighed, and considered lying. I don't want to explain this. But, I'm not going to lie.

Not to him.

So, instead, I took a deep breath. "I was going to hug him, then didn't."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Because I thought about the curse." I answered.

"You're stupid! You just can't hug US!"

"Well, maybe you guys made it a habit for me!" I shot back, putting a little bit of venom in my voice. I HATE getting treated like I'm stupid. I have my reasons for things.

"Let's go home." I guess he pretended to not hear me. Because that answer sounds like defeat to me. So, I nodded and kept on walking home. In silence and feeling victorious.

Kyo and I were sitting at one end of the table, papers and books filling almost every inch of the space, besides where Shigure had his tea sitting. He was across from us at the table with Yuki. Tohru was standing asking everybody if they would like more tea.

All four of us changed out of our uniforms, into something more comfortable. I was in one of Kyo's many black t-shirts, and a pair of Tohru's red leggings. Kyo decided to change into a blue low-cut jacket with a black t-shirt similar to mine under it, and grey baggy jeans. And he was always wearing those black-and-white beads on his wrist.

Tohru was wearing this blue denim dress thing with sleeves on it. And Yuki was lounging in a fancy-looking white and red shirt with regular blue pants.

We all turned when we heard a thud at the door.

"What is that?" Tohru voiced.

Calm as ever, Shigure answered, "Sounds like she's here early."

Kyo made this weird noise, and I joined in, "Were we expecting anyone?"

Just then, Kyo flung up from his spot, sprinting for the door, but Shigure caught onto his jacket before he could succeed. "Nu, uh, uh, not so fast Kyo!" I just sat there, looking as confused as Tohru. She slowly walked towards the door, and slid it over.

"That's strange. Noone's here? But... I distinctly remember shutting that door. So someone must have... Waahh!" I craned my neck to see what was going on, and there was a girl standing at the door.

"Excuse me... are you Tohru Honda?" She asked.

"Uhh, yes?" She answered politely.

"Well then, well that's... Umm..."

"Yyyess?" Tohru asked, sounding terrified.

"I'm Kagura. That's my name, Kagura Sohma."

I knew Tohru and I were thinking the same thing... What a cute little girl! "Please, I... I heard Kyo was here, and, please tell me it's true! Is he?"

"Yes! Yes Kyo's here! Would you like to come in and see him?"

Kagura finally got sight of Kyo, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Kagura!" Kyo yelled, as he was still desperately trying to run out of the room.

Hands still to her mouth, she gushed. "I can't believe it! It's really you! Kyo!" She yelled as she ran to him, and when she reached him, she spoke again. "Kyo! Why'd you run away for so long? You didn't call me? Or send a card?" She sounded so sweet, I can't take it.

But, Kyo looked appalled with her presence... No... More frightened?

"Where... Where were you? Ohh, darling!" Then things got weird... She went crazy. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" And then she decked him straight in his face. I sat there with an open mouth as I saw him sail through the wall. She caught up to him, grabbed him by his leg, and starting flinging him around like nothing. Okay. Kyo's reaction to her makes more sense now. Should I help?

"Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to wreck my house." Shigure said sadly.

Simultaneously, Tohru and I slowly said 'I'm sorry.' In which he replied, "Oh, I was just kidding. This is normal, it's Kagura's way of showing affection."

"I would have never guessed... From the looks of it, she must really like Kyo alot" Tohru responded.

I went with a better phrasing of thoughts, "That's just plain scary."

Yuki started talking, "Kagura can get a little carried away with her emotions sometimes. That's especially true when she's around Kyo. You might not believe it, but she's two years older than us."

Damn right, I don't believe it! She looks two years _younger. _"Oh, and she's also part of the Zodiac." Shigure filled us in.

"I knew it!" Tohru yelled. "That's great which animal is she?"

Shigure thought aloud, "Hmm... I figured that would be obvious by now."

I rolled my eyes at everyone, and ran outside. Remembering Kyo's getting beaten silly. When I walked out, Kagura was punching him over and over, and then he finally fell to the floor. He looked horrible.

"Kyo! Darling!" Kagura yelled, "What happened! You're hurt! Ahh, no no no! Speak to me! Who did this to you!"

That's where I cut in. "Well, I'm pretty sureeee... It definitely wasn't you." I'm such a smart ass.

**XxXx**

We were all sitting around the table, Kyo had his back to all of us, holding a cool rag to his face. Kagura and I were on each side of him, and next to me was Yuki. Then Tohru was next to Yuki, and Shigure was on the other side of Kagura.

When Tohru sneezed, Yuki commented on the breeze coming from the huge hole in the wall. "It's cold in here."

"Yes, I've noticed that too." Shigure said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Kagura pleaded in a sweet voice. "But when I saw Kyo, I got so happy, all my love came out at once. I couldn't help it." She seemed so sad... "But it really is your fault, Kyo. You shouldn't have forgot to call me, and maybe you wouldn't have made me miss you so hard."

"Who says I forgot." Kyo responded harshly, "Maybe I didn't want to call you."

"No, silly. Yes you did! We are getting married after all!"

He crinkled the rag in his hand, "SINCE WHEN!" Oh good gosh, that's interesting.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kagura asked, "When we were kids, you asked me to marry you!"

"ONLY CAUSE YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME IF I DIDN'T!" Okay, that makes more sense now.

Tohru hopped in, "You guys are getting married? That's wonderful!"

"That's weird." I added.

"At least he'll have someone else to fight other than me." Yuki said. Ohhh, Yuki. You're funny.

Kagura droned on about them being perfect for each other cause the cursed can hug each other and yadda yadda yadda. I tuned it out. I'm over this visit. But then, after Kagura started talking about her still loving and forgiving Kyo if he was to cheat, my ears propped up again. This is strange...

"Klea, Tohru, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you something of cat lovers yourselves?" Shigure asked.

"That's me!" Tohru piped in.

I smiled, "I love the cat. He's my favorite."

Kagura suddenly stopped messing with Kyo, and snapped her head back and forth between us. "Ah! Rivals! But I'm not the one to loose! What do YOU guys love about Kyo!" She stood up, "Because I love EVERYTHING!"

"Hey!" Kyo tried to stop her.

"The good things! the bad things! I like them ALL! I love Kyo no matter what! Even if he changes into his other fo-!" Kyo put his hand in front of her mouth, shushing her.

"Shut your mouth right now." He said in a serious tone. "One more word and I'll-" Then Kagura put him in an arm lock before he could finish the sentence.

As he was yelling in pain, Yuki chimed in, "You should really call mercy, Kyo."

"I almost forgot about the laundry!" I heard Tohru say, then she left the room.

This stopped Kagura from hurting Kyo. Am I the only one that wants to punch this girl in the mouth for hurting him so much? "Laundry?" And Kagura followed her out.

I walked over, and knelt down next to Kyo. I brushed his hair out of his face, and I truly felt bad for him. He rolled onto his stomach, and started to crawl out of the house. That's when Kagura ran in, telling him to take all of his clothes off, because apparently she was doing his laundry. She was tugging at his sweatshirt, trying to yank it off, and he was fighting her. After some persistence, she finally got both his black t-shirt, and his sweater off in one swift movement. So, Kyo flew from under her as soon as she had his shirt, and landed in the yard. Half naked.

"Where are you going?" Kagura called.

He looked back, "AWAY FROM YOU!" He started to run, and then saw me. Sitting there. In his shirt. I looked over at Kagura, and noticed she was already staring at me.

"Is... Is that Kyo's?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm wearing it for no-" Then she pounced on me, TRYING TO YANK THE SHIRT OFF OF ME!

"Gimme the shirt! I need to wash it! You don't even need to be _wearing _his clothes!" I had her at her wrists, trying to loosen her grasp on the shirt, but she wouldn't budge. I rolled to my side, hoping that the floor hitting her hand would make her remove it.

When her hand made contact with the floor, she released her hand from it, but made sure her other hand was still firm. But, one hand missing from the equation, I had enough room to try to stand, and so I did.

Me and her were both standing, and I admit, she was winning. She had the shirt up past my navel, when she was yanked from behind. I fell to the floor on my butt, and saw Kyo didn't run. He came to help me.

He had both arms around hers so she couldn't move them, that's when I turned around and crawled the other direction, eventually standing and taking off into the kitchen. I ran to the laundry room, and flung myself out of the sliding door. I looked around for somewhere-...anywhere to hide.

That's when I saw the ladder to the roof.

I sprinted to it, taking the rods three at a time, finally reaching the roof. I stood, and ran to the middle. I sat, and brought my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

Am I safe? I dunno. But I guess I'll find out.

**It's the end of the chapter and I'll say random crap if I want to #5:**

**HEY GUYS! I REALLY hope that you loved this! I know I did. I had to force myself to stop writing because it was running a little long, so I had to cut all the plans I had for this chapter short. :( **

**But, I would love your thoughts on this chapter! **

**Whenever I see reviews and PM's from you guys, I get the fuzzies. :D **

**But, I'll probably have the 6th chapter up by the 15th! But meanwhile, try shooting me a PM or a Review. :D**

**P.S. If you guys don't feel special, then shame. Because I posted the EARLY for all the people that PMed me wanting this chapter early! I stayed up damn late on a school night for you guys!  
>Haha, I love you all. :) <strong>


	6. Well, This Is No Fun, Is It?

**Just as promised: A chapter update on thy 15th of April!**

**I got quite a few messages saying how the last chapter was the favorite for a lot of you: **

**And I love the feedback, guys. Thanks so much! Chapter 6: Try to enjoy it! **

I was sitting on the roof for probably a whole ten minutes, and got bored. I was expecting screams, crashes, and yells all below me, and I wanted to be a part of it.

I walked back to the ladder, and climbed down. I looked through the window of the kitchen, and saw no one was in there. Tohru and Yuki must be shopping. Shigure and Kyo must be hiding.

I slipped through the door, and shut it as quietly as I possibly could. I walked towards the eating area, and heard Kagura singing from the laundry room. "Kyo-Kun, I love you!" I rolled my eyes, and smiled when I saw Kyo. He was very shirtless. Yeah. No big deal. I mean, I guess.

He saw me, put a tan finger to his lips, shushing me. I head Kagura again, she was talking to something. "DRY DAMN YOU!" Kyo looked puzzled, and entered the room.

I heard him yell, "You did NOT do what I think you just did!"

"My love!" Was her response.

"My shirt!" Was Kyo's. "Bah, and I really liked this one too..." I laughed. Hard.

"I'm sorry, darling! I promise I'll fix it right away! Here! You can wear this one until then!" She held out a dripping red t-shirt.

"IT'S SOAKING WET!

"But that's because I washed it for you!"

"Is there anything of mine you DIDN'T wash!"

_Haha, your pants. _I thought. _And my shirt._ And my thoughts were repeated aloud by Kagura. "Your pants and the shirt _Klea _is wearing." When she said my name, it was like acid.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW, GO AROUND HALF NAKED?"

I thought about this, and realized I wouldn't mind if that were to be true.

But, then I quickly shook the thoughts away, that is definitely not something that needs to be in my head. No, that's ridiculous.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT KLEA?" And I realized I strolled into the room, and I was staring off into space. Unfortunately, space happened to be Kyo.

That wasn't meant to happen. I looked back to Kagura, and she didn't look to happy to see I was still in Kyo's shirt. I sighed, and ignored her, but answered Kyo. "I wasn't looking at anything. I'm sorry."

Kyo put the top half of the sweatshirt on, and his belly was showing. I saw, and smiled a little. He looked pretty adorable. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" He yelled. I averted my gaze from him, and looked what was behind him... It was a HUGE wall of bubbles...

Me with my child-like nature, ran straight for the bubbles. That's when Kyo finally saw the wall, but the bubbles came too fast for him, and he was as engulfed in them as I was. Then eventually, Kagura was too.

Kagura tried to get a hold of Kyo in the jumble, and they were fighting. I was just jumping and enjoying all the white fluffiness around me.

I stopped with all my happiness after I felt an elbow strike my temple.

Hard.

I backed out of the bubbles, alarmed. Then I saw Kyo pop his head out. I walked into the kitchen, backed up to a wall, and slid down it.

Kyo hit me.

Not on purpose... but he definitely hit me.

Shigure saw me on the floor, and ignored me. He didn't know what happened. "Kagura, how much soap did you use in the wash?"

"Uhh, all of it?" She answered.

Shigure sniffed, "What's that burning?"

"THE TEA!" Kagura screamed. She ran out of the chaos and into the kitchen, where she grabbed at the hot pot on the stove. As it singed her hand, she let it fly onto the carpet, sending a flame all throughout the kitchen.

Kagura screamed, and backed up into the hall. I sat there, still shocked, as the flames bit at my face. I saw Kyo tear of a piece of his sweater and start to beat at the flames. Then he saw me, and ran over. His hands fumbled, he didn't know what to do. Then finally, he put the cloth over me, and shielded me with his body, careful not to make contact.

Then, thankfully, Shigure grabbed a fire extinguisher, and put out the flames.

"DAMN YOU KLEA! Why did you just sit here! Are you STUPID? COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING?" He screamed.

Wow, my head hurt so much. I went to retort some smart-ass comment back, but instead I fell to the ground. My head hitting the floor, and my vision going black.

**XxXx**

I woke up, not knowing what was going on at all. I tried sitting up, and then cursed at myself. I had a headache far greater than my body could handle. I rolled to my side and hid my face in my arms so I could let out some tears.

I don't cry often, but when I do, there's no way in hell anyone's going to see me.

I cried, and I thought about how much I don't belong here, and how much Kyo let me know it. I just can't satisfy him. I don't think he wants to be friends at all.

"M-Miss. Tanka? I heard a sleepy Yuki say.

Just then, I looked outside and realized it had to have been hours since I passed out. The night was dark, and the sounds of birds were replaced with the sounds of grasshoppers and other noise-making insects.

"Y-Yuki?" I asked as I went to wipe damp face on my shirt... Then realized I was now wearing a spaghetti-strapped night-gown that hardly covered much of anything. It was beige and floral. And if anything, it could pass as an evening dress.

Wait... I think it IS an evening dress?

What kind of tomfoolery is this?

Yuki must have saw my confusion, because he opened his mouth to explain.

"You were soaked from the bubbles, Ms. Tanka." Yuki continued. "I- I didn't want you to get phenmonia. The nights are very cold... So I had Ms. Honda find you something else."

I nodded in understanding, and then a horrific thought came to my mind, "Who changed me?" I asked slowly.

"Ms. Honda, Ms. Honda!" He said quickly. "She assured us she didn't need help."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Oh, good. I was about to smack my head to the floor. "Why this dress? Why not a nightgown?" I finally asked.

"Hmm? Ah, because if we were going to cover you for the night, Ms. Honda wanted you in something thin. So you don't heat up quite so fast."

I looked down at the rediculous dress again, and sighed. I'm in a dress, and can do nothing about it. "I see." Was all I said.

Yuki squinted, and then started to stand slowly. He took two large strides toward me, and crouched down. He lifted his hand, and caught something under my eye. I looked, and it came back wet. My teardrop glistened in the moonlight. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying again, and looked down. "Why were you crying, Ms. Tanka?"

"I don't know." I said in a whisper.

"Please. I want to help." I looked up again, and saw his nothing but his white teeth being illuminated by the natural light outside. He was smiling, genuinely wanting to help.

I slid myself out of the covers the rest of the way, and sat criss-crossed, making sure that the dress still covered everything it needed to. "I don't belong here."

His smile was quickly replaced with something much sadder. "How could you even think that? You are perfect here, Ms. Tanka."

"I really feel like I don't. Tohru is perfect here. She cooks, cleans, and makes all of you guys happy. What do I do? Go to work? Come back? Eat all of what Tohru made? I just don't fit in here, Yuki. I don't."

His teeth disappeared... he must have his lips in a tight line. "Ms. Tanka. I can't think of anyone more perfect for this house other than you and Ms. Honda. Yes. She cooks, and cleans. But you bring a whole light of your own into the house. You come in, and everyone's mood immediately gets better. No matter what previously happened. Ms. Tanka, you are an important piece of our lives now... of my life."

I sucked in a deep shakey breath, and let it out. I really hope what he's saying is true. "Then why does Kyo talk to me like he'd rather not have me here."

"He only acts like that because he doesn't want to be here himself. Maybe it's him seeing someone getting accepted into our family, when he can't do it himself."

I looked down at my hands. "If I could trade with him, I would. If it would make him happy, I mean. I don't mind sadness myself, as long as everyone around me is happy."

"Ms. Tanka..." He sounded so sad and unsure...

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Y-you are one of the best things about this house. Don't allow that cat to shake any happiness that you have living here, if you feel any happiness all."

H-he wants me to stay? He wants me to stay, and be happy while I'm here. "Only if you promise me one thing." I replied.

"What is that?"

"That you'll help make me happy. That we can always be friends." I flashed a smile, and his eyes were wide and shocked.

"You want _me _to help make you happy in the house, Ms. Tanka?"

"I'd love for you to be my happiness maker around here. Only if you want to."

Finally, he smiled back. "Of course, Ms. Tanka. Of course I want to help make you happy."

A pressure in my chest lifted. I immediately felt better. "Oh Yuki. One more thing?"

"And what is that?"

"Why are you sleeping near me in..." I looked around, and noticed my location, "Shigures study?"

With how pale his skin is, I immediately noticed the redness that rose to his cheeks, "I was worried. We are having the family doctor in tomorrow to check on you. I got a little frightened for you when we came home, and you refused to wake up."

Butterflies approached my stomach, "You were making sure I was okay? You were frightened for me?" My smile grew and grew with each passing moment.

"I was. I wanted to make sure when you woke, I would be here to help if you needed it." Smile still growing...

"You know what, this is the first time I've really hated the Zodiac curse for personal reasons. I _REALLY_ feel like I need to hug you right now."

I heard him laugh, "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure your awakening was pleasant." Then, at that moment, my stomache growled. "Hungry Ms. Tanka?"

I nodded, and realized he couldn't see. So I spoke aloud. "Oh! Yes, I am. But I can get it myself. You can go back to your room and to bed if you want to, Yuki. I promise I will be okay. You'll be the first person I see if I feel anything is wrong with me."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but sleep must have taken over because he mumbled an 'okay, if you insist' and stood and walked out. I shook my head, he is too adorable. But, I stood and walked towards the kitchen. I stopped when Tohru was about to run into me with a plate of Rice Balls in her hands.

"Ohh! Klea! I'm so sorry, I was walking to give Kagura these rice balls and I almost ran into you and I'm so sorry. I'm glad to see your awake, are you okay!" She said a little bit to cheerily for the hour it was.

"I'm fine Tohru. I was just going to get some food." I looked down at the plate meant for Kagura, and my mouth watered. Rice balls sound amazing right now.

"Yes, there's extra if you want me to make some for you! I was going to make some for Kyo, because he hasn't eaten yet, but I figured since Kagura worked so hard to fix the walls and clean the kitchen, I should let her eat first."

"Wait wait wait, she fixed everything? The kitchen isn't a wreck anymore?" I asked surprised, "Why did she do that?"

"Oh, she wanted to fix it to make Kyo happy. He was really mad at her when we came home. He went straight to the roof and hasn't come down since. Not even to eat." She sounded concerned, and I decided to let myself be concerned for him a little myself. "Tohru, I'll make him some rice balls. I'll take them to him, you just handle Kagura. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh! Yes! You are so kind! Thank you, Kyo will be happy to get food. I hope you feel better!" She waved me off, and kept walking in the general direction in which I figured Kagura might be in.

I sighed, and walked to the kitchen. When I walked in, I was completely surprised to find it was almost the exact same as it was before Kagura set it on fire, minus the missing rug in the middle of it.

I walked over to the fridge, taking out the rice, and grabbing some salmon and two plums to go with it. I set everything on the counter, grabbed a plate, and made five rice balls. Three for Kyo, and two for me. I stuffed the middle of Kyo's three with salmon, and the middle of my two with the small plums. I looked at my presentation, and although I was completely dissatisfied with it, I picked it up and headed for the kitchen door. I had to use my elbow to open it, and I stepped onto the grass.

Only then did I remember I was in that dress, and I was completely shoesless with the chilly night air. I rolled my eyes, and continued on anyway. I balanced the plate on one arm, and climbed the ladder. Once I reached the top, I set it on the roof, and pulled myself up. I saw Kyo was laying on his side, looking completely uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat, and he immediately sat up, looking at me. His eyebrows creased in as he tried to make sense of the situation, and then smoothed out once he saw me and the food. "I brought you some rice balls. The three stuffed with salmon is yours."

"Why didn't you just eat yours downstairs?" He said harshly.

"Well, considering I just woke up from a concussion -One in which _you _gave me by the way-, I decided to make you some food while I made mine. And out of the goodness in my heart," I put my left hand up to my heart, "I didn't want to make you wait, so I came straight up."

"I...I didn't mean to sound like an ass or anything. Hows your head?" He asked.

"I don't know. I havn't really looked at myself yet."

He scooted over to where I was at the edge of the house, and moved the rice balls to the other side of him. He touched where he hit me, and when I winced, he pulled back. "I can't see anything that well. It's too damn dark."

"It's no big deal. How it looks isn't as important as how it feels."

"And it feels bad, am I right?" He sounded angry at something... someone. Himself? Maybe.

"I feel fine. Don't worry about it too much, will ya?"

"Whatever. Let's just get closer to the middle of the roof, and eat the damn rice balls."

_I really hope that this doesn't end the same way the last time we talked. _I thought to myself before I nodded, grabbed the plate, and did as he asked.

**Blah Blah Blah #6:**

**I love you all! I'm sorry I'm posting this pretty late. I got distracted with Adventure Time, Fantasy Factory, talking to a cute guy, and Facebook.**

**I hope you all can forgive mah sillehness. :D**

**Peace-a-late broha!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR DIE. :3**

**Oh, and I'm doing a Soul Eater/Furuba crossover; check it out! :)**


	7. All The Wrong Things

**Hey there everyone, I was satisfied to see some reviews on my last chapter. :) **

**S/O to the darling FruitsBasket01 and Queen-of-Twilights for reviewing. :) You guys are awesome, thanks so much. **

**But in other news, I have an amazing crossover on Soul Eater and Fruits Basket in progress on the good-ol-laptop at the moment! So keep a look out, because it should be up sometime before or on Friday. I love you guys, enjoy the chapter! **

I was nibbling at my first rice ball, and Kyo was working on his second. "So, is your head feeling okay?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I lifted my hand up to where he hit me, and I felt a small bump. I ignored it, and answered him in a voice as calm as I could. "It feels perfectly fine. Is your rice ball okay?" I asked him.

I looked at his face, trying to find any trace of expression on his face in the darkness. "Salmon is my favorite." Is all he said.

Ah shit, it is? I only grabbed it because it was the only fresh-looking thing in the fridge besides the last two plums that I was determined to keep for myself. "I didn't know that. So, you like it then?" I said, a hopeful smile slowly making its way to my face.

"Well, I don't hate it."

"Oh, I see." I replied, letting my smile drop from my face.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him look my direction a little, and he must have seen my expression, because he let in a deep breath, "Look. It's good. It's not only 'not bad.' It's GOOD, okay? It's MORE than good... Damn." He looked frustrated that I actually made him admit to enjoying something. His head was down, concentrating on his last rice ball. He was picking each grain of rice off, and popping it in his mouth.

"Thank you." I looked at his face, until he lifted his head and made contact with my eyes.

He started to smile, but I guess something in his head stopped it. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO THANK ME, TANKA."

I laughed an irritated laugh. "Oh, great. We're back to yelling." I said as sarcastically as I could manage.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Ohmiglob. It fucking means that I hate when you yell at me Kyo. Do you realize I _cried_ when I woke up because I feel like you don't want me here? It took for _Yuki _to convince me I belong in this house. I just feel like you hate me, and I KNOW I did nothing wrong to deserve it," With that being said, I stood up. "I just wish you'd let me know what I could do to make you enjoy my existence a little more." I said sadly, and started to walk towards the ladder, but was stopped when Kyo grabbed my hand.

So much for the dramatic exit I just almost set up for myself. He tugged on my hand, and urged me to sit next to him again. So, I did.

"I don't mean to say all the wrong things all the damn time. I… I just get pissed off, and then once I get pissed off, I stay like that. Kagura, as you probably noticed, pissed me off today. A lot. So, apparently, in my head, I have to stay like that and take it out on everyone around me until I feel better. But, I took it out on you, and the thing is, it didn't make me feel better. I feel bad when I take t out on you. And I do it anyway, and I can't figure out the reason why."

Thoughts swirled in my head as I was trying to take in everything he had just told me.

He hates yelling at me. Sometimes, he just can't control who he takes his anger out on. Even though that's still pretty disappointing, it somehow lifts some of the sadness I felt earlier away.

"Kyo…" I began, "I know that I can sometimes do things to instigate the pissing off thing. And I'll try to be a little bit more careful not to put you in a situation where it might even be remotely possible for you to get mad and yell. And, not to mention, I could use a little bit of cleaning up in my mood too."

He let out a frustrated growl, and he let go of my hand to cover his face in both of his hands. He leaned back, and so he was lying on his back on the roof. "You're NOT doing anything wrong! It's all me!" He yelled, more frustrated than angry, "I can't seem to say the right things! And when my brain thinks of something to say, my mouth ignores it and says something of its own!"

We were silent for a few short seconds, and I layed my hand on his stomach. "Kyo. What makes you happy more than anything else in the entire world? Because, I dunno, if we can get you happy, maybe you'll be able to think a little clearer. Maybe you can form the words in your head a little louder than what your mouth _wants _to say… Does that make any sense?"

His hands slowly moved away from his face, and he slowly sat up. "Definitely the dojo, the dojo is what makes me happiest."

He lost me. "What dojo?"

He smiled at me, full-blown, ready to tell me a story. "Ah, It's up in the mountains! When I was out of school for four months, I was there. Learning how to fight was what I was learning by Master Kazuma."

"Master Kazuma?" I repeated.

He stood, "Yeah! He put me through hell up in those mountains, but it was like every day was an adventure! Not one day was a boring one, because I was always learning something new."

I looked at him, and he had the realist smile I've ever seen him wear. I've never seen Kyo this happy before. "What were you in the mountains training for?" I asked, excited to hear more.

"To fight and to learn how to beat that damn rat and be accep-…" He stopped and sat back down next to me. "Anyway, it was great. If I could go back, I would. But I can't right now. But that's okay. I'll wait."

He still had his smile, but it toned down a little bit. I thought, and spoke, "So you like to fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

Just then, I stood and grabbed his arm, pinning it behind him in some poor version of an arm lock. He laughed, and used his free arm to get a hold of my wrist, and he pulled me forward, causing me to loose hold of the arm, and I launched in front of him. With his other hand, he got a hold of my other wrist, and he spun me around to face him, and he pulled me down to sit. I arched my eyebrow at him, and I could barely see through the thickness of my now-crazed chocolate brown hair.

"You loose." He stated, letting go of my wrists.

I laughed innocently, and I lunged forward to put strength in a punch to his chest.

When the contact made him jerk back a ways, he looked at me. Startled, but satisfied.

I crossed my arms, and gave a mischievous smile. "Good punch, Klea. Impressive."

"How do you think I managed to hold off Kagura for so long? With smiles, kicks, and giggles? No, I have some strength in me, Kitten."

"Oh god, Kitten's back."

"It never left." I reminded him.

"Ah, right. But, still. Why? Why call me that?"

I thought for a moment, and found the perfect answer. "Because it goes against your character. You're so independent and strong, and when I think kitten, I think frail and innocent. I like the contrast. I think Kitten puts a little bit of fragility and innocence to your tough bravado. It helps me feel more comfortable around you."

He was quiet. I couldn't tell if he was mad, angry, pleased, or displeased. "I… I think it'll be okay for you to call me Kitten. ONCE IN A WHILE… WHEN IT'S JUST US."

I smiled, and nodded my head once. Trying to put his bravado back with the yelling, I see. "Gotcha. I can do that… Want my rice ball?"

**XxXx**

I woke up to a chilly breeze blowing across my bare legs and what was bare on my torso.

Wait, breeze?

I opened my eyes, and I realized I was lying on the grey-black shingles of Shigure's roof. I slowly sat up, and stretched. I looked around, and saw Kyo was right next to me.

Oh glob, we fell asleep on the roof. I shook Kyo's shoulder, and called his name several times. His eyes eventually fluttered open, and he shot up when he realized where he was, and who he was with.

"We fell asleep." I stated.

"I see that." He ran his fingers through his hair, and stretched his arms. I was looking out into the yard, happy to finally get to see the view in daylight. My eyes skimmed the perimeter of the yard, my head moving back and forth. "Wait," Kyo stopped me, and lifted a gentle hand to my chin, and he tilted it. "The whole left side of your face is bruised." He said sadly.

"Wh-What? Are you kidding me?" I jerked my head away, and fanned my hair, so it was like a curtain on my face, hiding the apparent bruise.

"I really am sorry for that."

"I-It's fine. I don't mind. It was an accident. No big deal."

"Yeah… No big deal." He didn't sound convinced. And then, his eyes drifted off to what I was wearing. "Nice dress."

**Blah Blah Blah #8:**

**Hey there sailors. :) I am your captain! **

**I say I am your captain to make me feel like I have control. **

**But, forreal guys, keep and eye out for the crossover. **

**And make my life happy, and review. I'm thinking about not posting the next chapter untill I'm ATLEAST at 15 reviews -.- I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THAt STUFF, BRO!**

**I love you all the same though. Review! **


	8. And This Is How The Chaos Begins

I was tiptoeing through the Shigure's house, stopping at every corner, checking to see if anyone is around.

I only move on when I'm satisfied to see that the room is empty. There is two reasons why I am doing this.

1. I am in a revealing dress in the house of Shigure.

2. I have this gigantic nasty bruise on my face, and if Yuki or Tohru see it, they'll flip.

With these thoughts, I pulled my dress down to cover more leg.

I made my steps light and fast going up the stairs, and was happy when I didn't run into anyone. I gave a victorious smile as I got to my room, and slipped in unnoticed.  
>Or, partially unnoticed. I forgot Tohru and I share a room.<p>

"Klea! You look simply lovely in that dress!"

I looked down at myself, and saw the dress was slightly wrinkled, but it didn't look too bad. "Thanks Tohru. You're looking nice in the... uniform." Ah, damn. School.

"Thank you! Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? But oh wait, Hatori is coming to see you, isn't he? I don't know why, you look fine. But I guess it can't be hurt to check!"

I was facing away from her, the bruise out of her view. And wait, Hatori? Is he the family doctor? "Yeah, uh, Hatori shouldn't waste his time. I feel fine." I lied.

"Well, I better be getting downstairs! I'll tell Shigure and Yuki you're up!" She walked happily towards the door.

"Wait, Tohru! No!" I tried to call, but she was out. And if I follow her yelling, that'll bring the two upstairs anyway. So, I sighed and braced myself for the possibility of the two coming up to check on me.

_"Nice dress." Kyo said to me. I was embarrassed. Sure, I wear a skirt about every day. But, I also have knee-high socks to wear with it. And I never show this much skin on the top of me. _

_"Uh, no not really. But thanks." I said back. _

_He looked at me funny, and then smiled. He really does like to make me feel awkward. _

"Klea?" I heard Shigure call as he stepped into mine and Tohru's room.

"Thanks for knocking. Yes?"

Now Shigure was looking at me funny. He looks like a nose-bleed from seeing that much skin on me was inches away from happening. "YOU PERVE!" I called before I threw the first thing I could get my hands on off of the shelf.

It was a book... For anyone who was wondering.

It hit him in the forehead, and he smiled weakly, and turned to walk out. He stopped when he saw Yuki occupy the space at the door.

"What did you do?" He said with obvious disgust and anger.

"I didn't DO anything." He said with a tear in his eye. Oh, so his forehead hurts? Good. Teach that damn man a lesson.

"Somehow I don't believe you... Leave." He said with force. Shigure did as asked, and he stepped into the room so he can pass. Then Yuki looked at me, his expression first happy, and then extremely concerned. "Ms. Tanka! Your head! It's bruised!"

I reached up, and felt that no hair was covering the spot I needed it to. I reached back, and grabbed some hair to cover it. "Yeah, I was hit yesterday. Weird, huh?"

"Kyo is so stupid! I didn't think that it would be THAT bad! Ms. Tanka, it looks like it hurts. May I?" He asked as he raised one hand. His palm covered my cheek, and his thumb caressed my temple. When I winced at the pain, he stopped. "I apologize, Ms Tanka... Did that hurt? I was just trying to feel for a bump. There is one there. Hatori should be here soon. I'm sorry for Kyo. He's too stupid to function sometimes."

Just then, a tall man with longish hair was being escorted in by Shigure. I saw Kagura walk in too, obviously curious to how bad I look. I felt suddenly self-conscious of how bad it really was once she started getting an evil smile of satisfaction on her face. Ahh, she must be happy her rival is more unappealing than her now. Stingy bitch.

As soon as I thought it, I wanted to take it back. It isn't fair to judge Kagura like I have... I need to be a little bit more careful about my thoughts. I might actually say them aloud one day, and I don't even mean what I think.

"What're you smiling at, woman?" I finally asked.

"Smile? I'm not smiling. You're the one whose smiling." Was her response as she skipped out of the room.

"Whose this?" Hatori asked, rather confused.

"This is Klea Tanka." Shigure answered shakily.

"Shigure, you idiot! You haven't told the main house about Klea yet?" Yuki asked, infuriated.

"Well, no. I haven't only because we JUST begged Akito to allow Tohru to stay. I wasn't expecting to see anyone from the house for a while. But Kagura showed up, and now Hatori. So this would be a nice time to say- We have one more girl staying at my house. She knows about the curse, and you can thank Kyo for that. She understands, and she is willing to keep the secret by any means necessary. She is in need as much as Tohru."

Hatori thought for a moment, "I see. But you know Akito will have to know about this immediately. I'm shocked that anyone is just now finding out about this." Hatori seemed to not only be verbally chastising Shigure, but mentally too. It was an odd thing to witness.

"Who's Akito?" I asked as politely as my voice would let it. "He sounds important."

"He is. This is why I must not speak of him to you until I know his answer on whether or not he will let you stay in the house." Hatori answered coldly.

"L-leave the house! He can force me to leave the house?" I was frantic, and Yuki saw it. He walked over to lay a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry about it, Ms. Tanka. I'm sure Akito will understand." When Yuki said it, he gave Hatori a doubtful look. I ignored it, and pretended that what he said was true for the time being.

That is until Hatori spoke again. "And if he doesn't, I will have to take your memory. But we'll cross that road once we come to it."

"T-Take my memory? Wait, what?"

Okay, what the fuck did I get myself into...

**AND THE CHAOS BEGINS! **

**AND KLEA CUSSES ALOT. Cause I cuss alot. You guys didn't know that, because I haven't really given her a mouth yet. And I haven't made her violent enough to be me. :( WE HAVE TIME THOUGH SO THAT'S OKAY.**

**How you guys liking the direction? What should occur next? Should I venture away from the original a tad, or stay tightly on the course of the Manga? My decision is based on your reviews!  
>SO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT'S RIGHT THERE PEOPLE! vvv Haha, anyway. Sorry for the shitty chapter. The next will be better, hopefully with your guyses help. Love you all. Peace-a-Late.<strong>


	9. Filling This Empty Feeling

**Hey there, everyone. Here's the next chapter for this here fanfic. I hope you all like it. ;)**

**I think I should just take this time to remind everyone that Fruits Basket is NOT MINE. Although, Klea Tanka and Jade Kobayashi I DO own. :) But everyone else that has been mentioned, I do not own. I disclaim them.**

**XxXx**

I was walking through the woods alone, my arms wrapped around myself. I felt like a huge hole was punched into my stomach. This exact pain is why I decided to leave the house. Everyone always went to school, and came home. I stayed behind, of course because of my injury. But, the house suddenly felt claustrophobic, so I had to leave. I slipped away, to be alone with my thoughts.

_You might have to leave. There's nowhere for you to go. There's a chance that you won't even remember any of this._

Those were the things that I would repeat over and over in my head. I feel like I need to pull myself away from these people, if being able to stay with them may not be an option in the future… And who is this freaking Akito person that apparently has the power to decide _**my **_future? Who the hell does he think he is?

As I was still walking, I brought one hand to my temple and recoiled once I hit the small ice pack that Hatori secured to my head with a bandage to make the swelling go down some. Apparently I have a concussion. No sleep for me for the next night. Everything in my life is going _fantastically. _ I bit down on my lip, a habit I have when I'm trying to keep myself from crying.

My pace got slower as I stepped into a clearing, with a small garden in the center. It looked well kept. I walked along the border of the cute little garden, and bent to see what was growing. That's when I heard someone clear their throat.

I snapped my head up, and saw Yuki, "Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just… There was… is this your garden?" I was all over the place, but he nodded.

"Yes, I call it my secret base." He said, a smile playing around his lips.

Ahh, don't smile Yuki… don't do it. I already have to move out. Don't make this hard… "Hey, uh, you know you don't have to be my happiness maker anymore." I said suddenly.

His purple eyes widened, "What do you mean, Ms. Tanka? Why?"

"Well, with me probably leaving the house so Tohru can stay and all, and my memory most likely getting erased. I just think I'll make it a little…uh, easier I guess for me to accept it if you didn't make me so happy with what I have right now. I don't want to miss it too much, if I do get to keep my memory. "

"Who says you're moving out, Ms. Tanka?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"You know, Akito. Hatori said-"

"-That he has to talk to him about it, and we'll figure out what's actually happening soon." He finished for me. "That means there is as much of a chance for you to stay as there is for you to go."

I looked at him, and smiled sadly. "Yes, but I'm preparing myself for that chance of having to leave."

"What is there to prepare, Ms. Tanka?"

"You know, the fundamentals. Trying not to be too comfortable, if there's a chance I can loose you all." I said simply.

"We _will _see each other at school, Ms. Tanka." He reminded me.

"Yes, but if Akito, says no to me living here, then that is kind of a package deal with getting my memory erased." My logic is all messed up. Why try to distant myself when I won't remember anyway? To make it not hurt as much as I'm going to get it erased, maybe? I groaned, hating my thoughts right now.

"Ms. Tanka, we _can_ still be friends no matter what happens, right?"

I blinked several times, shocked. "Y-You would still want to be friends? With _m-me_?"

"Of course. I did say I would be your… what was it? Happiness maker?"

Coming out of his formal mouth, happiness maker sounded so childish and lame. But I like it no matter what. I don't even care. "Yeah, that."

"Well, I said I would be. And nothing will ruin that, not even memory loss." The smile that was almost there earlier, existed now. I know what he was trying to do. He was trying to comfort me silently.

And admittedly it was working.

**XxXx**

Yuki somehow managed to convince me to go back to the house. Hatori was still there, talking on the phone with Shigure nearby staring in awe as Hatori spoke.

"So, what's the final decision?" Silence. "Okay, I see. I understand, I'll let everyone know." Pause. "Yes, I see. I'll ask her." He looked over at me as he said it… ask me what? "I'll be back soon. Goodbye, Akito."

He hung up, and Shigure talked at a million miles an hour in anticipation. "What did he say! What's the question! What do we have to know Hatori!" When Shigure said the word 'know' he prolonged it, and made the word sound very whiny.

Hatori sighed deeply, "She can stay. But he says this one has to visit the main house within a month." I nodded understanding, and Hatori turned his head to look me in the eye. "He also wants to know something, Klea. He looked around to Shigure and Yuki, and motioned them to leave. Kyo must be on the roof again.

Once they left, I asked. "So, what is this question?"

"Akito wants to know, if you have any occurring feelings for any of the two boys."

I thought about this. Sure, it would be very easy to like one of the two boys, but I just haven't been here long enough to confirm anything. Besides, I'm at a very good position with learning how to be their friend. Why ruin that with throwing liking them in there, when there's little to no chances of it getting reciprocated? "No, I don't. They're my friends. I want to keep it like that."

Hatori nodded, "Good, okay. That is all. I'll see you at the house, goodnight." He bowed at the waist, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, are you gonna say bye to everyone else?" I asked.

He stopped, and looked at me. "And risk Shigure trying to speak to me?" He stopped talking, and walked out of the house without finishing the answer. Good thing the context of events gave me a pretty good idea at what the rest of the answer would have been.

I sighed to myself, and walked upstairs to Tohru's and my room. She was sitting, doing some homework, and she looked up and smiled at me. "Klea! Hi! I-I wasn't expecting you to walk in until later!"

I laughed, "Sorry to intrude. I was just thinking about going to bed."

Tohru looked outside, and saw it was barely past sunset. "Already? But aren't you supposed to stay awake because of your head?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I guess." I responded. "But my head hurts too much to stay awake."

"Klea, you should probably stay awake. After all, it's what Hatori said…"

I gave up, "Fine! Fine, I'll stay awake. I can't promise to be nice though."

"Oh, good! I can help you stay awake if you want. I can make food, and we can talk!"

Oh, joy. "Sounds effective. Let's try it."

She smiled, and shut her textbook, pushing it off her bedmat, and patting the space next to her. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked excitedly, as I sat next to her.

"Is there really anything to talk about?" I asked her, "I mean, my life has been pretty bad. But, it's getting better. Akito is letting me stay."

She brightened up at the news, "Really? That's such great news!"

I smirked. "It really is. I was so happy. Now I just need to find out how to get some of my stuff back from my dads."

"Yes! Then you could have your own clothes!" She said happily, as she looked at my outfit. Which consisted of the same dress I woke in… Good lord I need a shower.

"Yes. Then I can have my own clothes. Maybe things are starting to get a little better. Considering earlier, I thought my life was over" I confided.

"Well, my mom used to always say, that's it's very important to look for the good in bad situations. Maybe that's what's happening!"

"Maybe…" I paused, and she spoke to me.

"I'm sorry if I talk about my mom a lot. It's just… sometimes I miss her so much, and all the things that shes ever told me come to my mind."

"It's understandable. You loved your mom a lot. And judging by what you say about her, she loved you too. With her giving you all this lifelong advice and everything. Like, your mom may not be here anymore, but if she was, she'd want to be with you. That's amazing to me. My mom never wanted me… she kicked me out. She simply didn't want to be around me anymore. And my dad, he was never there for me. He only took me in, because he saw a little housemaid in me. But, between work and school, I forgot to work sometimes. So, he kicked me out too. I might as well be an orphan. We are one of the same, Tohru." I feel like I just spoke this huge soliloquy in a play, but I couldn't stop talking. At least she seemed interested, because she spoke soon after I stopped.

"I never thought about it like that. But, I guess what's important, is that we have each other. I haven't really talked to you before this, but I'm glad we are right now. I hope, that one day, I can somehow help you with your family, or at least help to make a new one here. What do you say, Klea? Do you want to be friends?"

The question threw me off guard. She wants to be my friend? This only made me think about Yuki and I's conversation this morning, and I felt that emptiness be filled up just a bit more.

"Of course I do, Tohru. Let's be friends." I said with confidence and a smile.

**BlahBlahBlah#10**

**Here be the chapter! It would have been here earlier, but the lack of reviews kinda killed my will to want to write. :P Love you all, look for the next chapter during the weekday! I'm thinking about posting a new chapter every three days, if I get a good amount of reviews anytime soon. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Please, Don't Cry

**Guys! I was grounded, and was unable to update. :( So, HERE YOU GO! I hope you all LOVE IT. I decided to give you guys a SUPER MEGA LONG CHAPTER to make up for the wait. :) I've been thinking about this chapter for a while. And hey! Follow my fanfiction on twitter! I will be tweeting potential update dates, things that are keeping me from updating, anything basically that have to do with my fanfics… and this includes direct quotes from the new chapter. :D Follow! – ItIsOnlyMeIIOM**

**Warning: This chapter is seriously depressing… Like, you don't even though. I was bawling. POOR KLEA! D: **

**XxXx**

I was in the laundry room, talking to Yuki about the grocery list. He would pause at random moments, and smile at me. Whenever I returned it, he would always drop it, like he didn't realize what he was doing until I reciprocated him.

I turned to grab the small basket of soaked clothes setting next to the washing machine, and went through the sliding door behind me. I stepped onto the grass with my bare feet, and walked over to the empty clothes line. I set the basket on the ground, and then I heard the sliding door behind me close.

I turned to find Yuki, and was slightly surprised. It's nice to know he likes to be around me. "Hey, what brings you out here?"

"The fresh air, I guess. It is a very nice day." He informed with a smile playing around his lips.

I sat in the grass, my legs kicked out in frount of me, and my head tilted back towards the blue sky. "Oh, I know it. It's such a beautiful day." I replied.

"Yeah. It sure is."

I straightened my neck in time to see that he was looking at me, and he looked away, blushing. His shyness is too adorable. It contrasts with my bombastic personality nicely.

I gave him a side-smile, and pushed up off the ground to stand. I bent, and grabbed a white and red dress shirt- belonging to none other than Yuki- and threw it over the clothesline. I did the same with other white fabrics. Sheets, shirts, kimonos… everything. Soon enough, the entire yard was filled with sheets, flowing in harmony with the wind.

Before I could change my mind, I reached for Yuki's wrist to his surpise. I dragged him in the middle of the clotheslines, and I spun in a circle, allowing the free-flowing sheets to bat at me. I stopped mid-spin, and smacked at a sheet that was about to pelt my abdomen. I felt a little silly, but then Yuki joined and we instincivly fought at them and dodged them.

After a fit from laughter, I fell to the ground so I was too low for the sheets to reach me. Yuki mimicked me, and we were both lying on our backs, looking up at the white mashup of fabrics.

"That was… fun. Thank you for that, Ms. Tanka." Yuki said suddenly.

I sat up, immediately regretting it as a kimono smacked my head, causing my too-long brown hair to go askew. Right then, I crawled so I was out of firing-range. I waited for Yuki to do something similar, and we were both sitting side-by-side.

"I'm glad. We're supposed to be eachother's happiness makers. I was probably going to end up fighting the clothes anyway. You made it more fun though." I said, poking his arm afterwards.

I looked up at him, and he looked somewhat confused, "I don't remember you committing to try to make me happy, ."

"You're right, but if I asked for you to be my happiness maker, and I didn't try to be yours: Well, I would be selffish. I try not to be like that." I said with a playful smile.

"Selfish… That's an interesting way to put it."

"I'm an interesting girl, Yuki."

He cocked his head, and the smile that was threatening to come out earlier, finally made an appearance, "You sure are, Ms. Tanka. You sure are."

We just sat there for a second. I stared into his purple eyes, as he was probably looking into my hazel eyes. Well, you actually never know with my eyes. But, I've found, you know I'm at my happiness when my eyes are hazel. A little bit a green in with my normal brown. It's how I've always been, I suppose.

I finally broke the eye contact, and I looked down at the grass. Plucking one out of the ground, I took the single blade into both of my hands, and started pulling it apart. Repeating myself when the bits got too small. It's been about a week sinceTohru and I decided to become friends. And, I've been mooching off of these poor people for a week. I just havn't got the nerve to go to my dads to get the rest of my money, and possessions. But, I've decided anyway that I need to go.

"Hey, Yuki. I need to tell you something, and I'm probably making this a bigger deal than I need to."

"What is it Ms. Tanka?" His voice sounded ever-so concerned.

"I need to go to my dad's. To get the rest of my money, and to get some clothes and other stuff. I can see Kyo is getting irritated that I've been borrowing all of his shirts, and with Tohru, I feel so bad. I need to go back… After school tomorrow maybe, or maybe later tonight."

He nodded, understanding. "That's perfectly fine, Ms. Tanka. I can understand why you would want some of your own things in the house."

Before I lost my nerve, I blurted, "I'm going to go right now. Yeah, right now. Before it gets dark out, would be best. So my only option is right now."

Yuki stood at my suddeness, "Why this moment? Wait, well, I can walk you there if you like…"

"Ah, no. I should go alone. Heaven knows what my dad would do if he saw you… he probably would shoot you. He hates his house, and doesn't like people around to see it."

"Ms. Tanka…" He tried to protest, but I wouldn't let him.

"Nu uh uh, my decision is made. Yeah, I'm going right now. I'm going to go empty my bookbag out, so I can fit stuff in. I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"I don't really see the rush, but okay Ms. Tanka. Whatever makes you happiest."

For some reason, I bowed at the waist, and I ran to the sliding door. I ran upstairs to Tohru's and mine's room and I shook all the crap out of my bag. I have to go… I have to go now. Before my brain tells me something different… Before I talk myself out of it.

Noone understands.

I threw my brown and tan bag over my left shoulder, and I strode out of the room, and took the steps faster than usual. I made it out of the house, and I heard yells from on the room.

A feint "What are you doing, Tanka?" was heard along with a "Hey, where are you going without an escort?"

I sped my pace as I heard shuffling on the roof, and I was basically jogging for the city. It took me a good 5-10 minutes to finally break the trees, and I turned towards my fathers street.

I passed my work, and I knew that from here, it was a twenty-five minute walk. But, I also knew with my pace, the walk will be a fifteen minute one. I looked at my feet the whole way there, and I stopped once I saw in my peripheral the yellowed grass of my father's yard.

I raised my head, and examined the chipped-grey paint of the small house that holds a very small porch. I walked down the gravel pathway to the front door, and knocked.

No answer.

Knocked again…

No answer.

No, wait, I heard walking. I heard that my father was taking very heavy steps, which could really only mean one thing.

He threw open the door, and he looked down on me. He had on a dirty white t-shirt, along with some even dirtier jeans. He wore black work boots, and that's when I realized I was still barefoot. He held in one hand a remote control, and in the other some sort of alcoholic beverage. Exactly what I thought, he was drunk.

"What do _you_ want?" He slurred.

"I came for my stuff."

He stepped inside slightly, and looked at the calender I knew was on the wall next to the door, "You've been gone for two weeks! What the hell, Lea!"

"You didn't try to look for me, why do you care?" I asked, side stepping him to get inside. I walked down the hall, into my sad excuse for my old room. I literally only got the bed, and a dresser right at the foot of the bed as my space in there. All the other spots of the room were occupied by a pool, and a poker table. All topped with empty beer bottles.

I took my bag off of my shoulder, and opened the dresser drawer, grabbing the other version of my uniform, and all the jeans I own, throwing the pants on the bed. Then, I opened the second drawer and grabbed three plain purple shirts, along with about six regular shirts, shoving them in my school bag. The third drawer held my only pair of shorts, some jewelry, and my millions of hairties. I took about 10 hairties, and put them around my wrist. I then opened the fourth drawer and grabbed my extra bag, throwing the shorts in there, and grabbing my jeans off of the bed to throw in there.

I looked at my jewelry, and grabbed the only thing that ment anything to me: A necklace a friend of mine that passed away almost two years ago gave me. I looked around, kind of surprised my dad hasn't come in to attack me yet…

But I spoke too soon. He came up behind me, and dug his fingers into my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm getting my shit, Yanasin!"

He gave me a death glare for using his first name, and smacked me across my face, right where the yellowing bruise Kyo gave me a week ago was. His fingernails were long, so they snagged onto my skin. I bit down on my lip as I felt something warm and wet run down my face.

"That's it. You're living here again." He told me darkly.

Not even caring if it would piss him off, I spoke up, "No! You can't! They're waiting for me!"

He narrowed his bloodshot eyes at me, "Who is?"

I looked away, "Noone." I was really fighting tears.

He stood up, and left for a few seconds, he came back with the homephone in his hand, "Call them. Let them know you're staying here. And make sure to tell them you're sorry for burdening them for all this time."

I looked up at him in disbelief, and raised a shakey hand to grab the phone from him. I looked at the numbers for several seconds before dialing the number that will now be forever stamped in my mind.

It rang, and rang.

My heart sank when Kyo answered the phone, saying the word 'Hello' rudely into the speaker. That's when I heard Yuki in the background, asking for who it was. When Kyo said he didn't know, Yuki demanded he put it on speaker so he and Tohru could hear. I steadied myself.

"K-Kyo…" I said barely audible. Shit, so much for trying to steady myself…

He voice suddenly became urgent, "Klea! Where are you? Are you okay?"

Then I heard Yuki talk, "Of course she's not! Listen to her, stupid cat!" Then I heard his voice become louder, "Klea, what happened? What's wrong?"

I looked up at my dad, and he raised a thick brown eyebrow at me. "M-my dad… He's m-making me move back i-in with him." I could barely choke out the words. They were so hard to admit to myself.

"What?" Kyo's voice asked quizzically, "That's rediculous! What the HELL!"

Yuki's voice, "What's happening there, Klea." He sounded very serious.

"Tell them that you're sorry, Lea." My dad urged, his breath holding a lingering smell of alcohol.

When I didn't do what he asked immediately, he grabbed my wrist, and crushed it under his grip. I cried out in pain, and I started crying. I was crying loud sobs, and everyone on the other line went balistic.

"Klea! Where are you? I'm coming to get you RIGHT NOW, and I'm kicking ass while I'm there!" Kyo threatened.

"Please, don't cry..." Yuki pleaded.

When my dad wouldn't let go, I finally said what he asked. "I'm s-so sorry guys…" He loosened the grip by half, "I didn't mean to b-burden you for these past couple weeks…"

That's when I heard Tohru sobbing in the background, and Yuki's voice dominated my ear, "That's rediculous! Who's making you say that! Is it your dad? I'm so sorry, Ms. Tanka… I'm so sorry… I should have gone with you. Where are you? We'll be on our way."

"I can't say." I said sadly, sobs still racking up in my chest. I can't breathe at all right now…

Yuki's tone got deadly, "Where are you."

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" I went to hang up, and my dad tightened on my wrist again. I cried out in new pain, and he grabbed the phone from my hand, and hung up. He let go of my arm, and stomped out of the room.

I hate him. I hate the man that created me, almost as much as I hate myself. I want to run away, but all the windows are boarded up, and he sets a password-required alarm code every night. I'm trapped… And knowing my dad, I'm missing school for a few days. I'm in a dungeon. I'm stuck here.

I crawled up on my bed, and wrapped my arms around myself. I feel so empty. That empty feeling… It's back. And I don't think that this time it will ever go away.

**XxXx**

I was sitting on my bed, sketching on a notebook I found. At first, it was meaningless doodles. But, they each started to gain the profiles of my friends. Of Tohru and Kyo. Of Yuki and Shigure. I'm not a bad artist, but each time I draw, it becomes meaningless because I always end up staining the page with stray tears. This is what I've been doing for about three days now. Draw. Write. What else am I to do? The day my pen runs out of ink, will probably be the day I stare up at my ceiling until I die. Because this is literally the only pen in this whole house.

Each day has also repeated itself with my dad coming in to give me his daily "You're shit" talk. Those last anywhere from half an hour, to six hours. After a while, he's just repeating himself. I understand I'm no good; you don't have to say it four hundred times. Yet, each time it ends with my crying. What human being thrived on this? Who but the devil himself thinks that this is acceptable?

My doorknob jiggled, and I looked up at him. "What're you doing?" He asked harshly.

I slowly slid the notebook behind me, "Sitting here. Waiting for you to say something to me." I replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"In that case," Then he went into this long speech about how I have no friends. And how alone I am, and always will be. Because you can never trust. Never. Tears started spilling over, because he doesn't even though how much that reigns true. His voice rose as I got more histerical, and his smile got bigger.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at me, and rudely gestured for me to go get it. I can't go like this?

But, I did as he said, and I drug my feet as I walked to the door. I fumbled with the doorknob, and finally turned it.

And on the other side of that door was an angel. To be exact, three of them. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stood in front of me. They looked at me, eyes red and puffy from non-stop crying, and I really couldn't believe what my puffy red eyes were seeing… It's a dream.

Yeah, I've had this dream. Twice. I've had a lot of time for sleep. Definitely a dream…

When they actually spoke instead of turning around to walk away like my dreams always did… I dropped to my knees, and lied my hands in my lap. I have no idea what they said, but one of them spoke. But, I did feel my dad's heavy footsteps down the hall, and I did hear his booming voice.

"Who the fuck are these kids?"

Yuki spoke with brutality, each word promising death, "We are her friends, and she is coming with us. If you refuse, we will report you. For child abuse." He choked on the last two words…

I knew my dad was studing the three teens in front of him, measuring how serious they were. "Fine, take the piece of shit." He said dismissively.

That's when both Yuki and Kyo dodged me to land a punch on my father. He flew backwards, and he was clearly knocked out.

"Prick ass bastard." Was all that Kyo said, his face fuming with anger.

"Never, call this wonderful girl those words." Was Yuki's comment.

I looked back at my dad, and sprinted for my room to grab the two bags I've had waiting for my great escape. I ran out and down the call, jumping over my dad to land in Tohru's arms. I hugged her tighter than I've ever hugged anyone, and I felt new tears coming through.

"Let's get out of this place." Kyo demanded, looking at everything with disgust.

"P-Please. Take me home. I can't take it. Not here. I just want to go home." I begged.

Everyone looked at me with sad eyes, and Yuki grabbed my hand. Kyo claimed my other hand, and I squeezed on the two boys's hands untill their knuckles turned white. They can't leave… They can't. Tohru hugged me from behind, and we walked like that all the way home.

**XxXx**

We were all in Tohru's bedroom, and I was lying down on Yuki's leg. I listened as they filled me in on everything that went on while I was… detained.

Tohru had to go live with her grandfather the day after I was kept at my dads. She was there, and a couple days later, she came back because the other people that lived with her grandfather didn't appreciate her perfection. Then, the day after they got her back, Yuki being the potential next student body president, he begged for my information and address. They found my fathers address, and rushed to me.

I sat there, and for hours I begged them to tell me positive stories. Tohru had a lot of inspirational ones about her mom, that warmed me on the inside. Kyo had some funny ones about when he was on the mountain training, and Yuki had a few fairytales.

"Guys… thank you so much. You… you just don't even know what I had to sit through… Hours upon hours. This really is making up for it…" Again, tears spilled over, and they seeped into Yuki's blue pants. I tried to sit up, but he stopped me.

"Please, don't cry." He whispered to me softly. I looked at him, and rested my head back. Then I looked over to Kyo.

Kyo just looked… pained. Basically the entire time. "Kyo? What's all going through your mind right now?"

**-Third Person-**

All Kyo could think about, is the painful screams he heard over the phone, knowing he couldn't get to her. "Nothing."

Klea reached over, and grabbed Kyo's hand. She looked up at him, trying to get him to look her in the eye. "I'll be fine, Kyo."

Yuki's stomach dropped. He knew what it was like, to be verbally beaten. For hours. Untill you don't even feel like you should be alive. He knows. And he knows it takes a lifetime to not believe them.

All Yuki and Kyo wanted to do was be able to comfort her as Tohru can. When she opened the door, Kyo's first intense emotion was the need to hug the girl in front of him… The girl that's been through so much.

Both of the boys just want to go bad, and tear that mans' heart out. He hurt this poor, innocent girl.

That's when Yuki licked his thumb, and lightly pressed it to her cheek, to wipe up the dry blood that was caked onto there.

When Yuki did that, all Klea would think about was how her 'dad' wouldn't let her change or shower… He wanted her to rot. To become shit. And it worked, it worked so well, it hurts more than she can even understand. God, she feels so disgusting.

She suddenly stood, and she told everyone she needs a shower. They nodded, and she went on.

When the water started, Kyo spoke, "She looks so horrible… And I can't do anything to help her."

Yuki joined in, "I wish I knew everything he said to her. I wish I could… help somehow."

Then, for the first time in a while, Tohru spoke, her words all too true: "All we can do Is love her, and let her know we are here. That is what she needs, and it's what I'm giving her."

Kyo and Yuki nodded in agreement, and all Kyo knew that this just might possibly be the only thing they will team up. To help this girl.

**Blah Blah Blah #11**

**Way freaking deep, man. And no, this chapter no way shows my life… except maybe the playing in the sheets. :D I've always thought Kleas dad should be like this, and so here he is… all fleshed out for you guys. I'm sorry for the seriousness, if you don't like it, I'll kinda pull back. I love you all, hope the wait was worth it. **

**FOLLOW THE TWITTER - ItIsOnlyMeFF**


	11. Understanding an Odd Girl

I was sitting patiently, waiting for a lull in conversation to say what I need to. I looked down into the untouched ramen in the bowl in front of me, and my temporarily curled hair fell annoyingly over my shoulders.

Once Tohru and Yuki finally stopped talking about school, I took the chance to talk. But I was silenced when Tohru started to speak again.

"Um, Shigure? As long as I'm living here, do you think it would be okay to tell two of my friends know where I am? I'm sure they'll really want to know... and while I'm asking, can they stay tomorrow?" She politely asked.

"As long as you don't mention the Zodiac and whatnot, I don't really see any problems with that." Shigure answered gleefully.

Tohru smiled, and then I spoke. "And, actually, I have something to say too. Two things, really."

"Hmm? And yes? What is it?" Shigure asked tilting his head towards me.

"I'm going to start paying you guys monthly for letting me stay here. I don't do much cooking or cleaning, so it's the least I can do." As I was talking, I set the money on the table, sliding it in front of Shigure. But before I could take my hand off, Kyo put his hand on top of mine, and slid it back over to me.

"We don't need any of your damn money."

Then, Yuki joined in, "Ms. Tanka, we're fine with letting you stay here. You need your money, keep it."

Kyo's hand was oddly still on top of mine, and as I eyed it, he took it off. I then picked the money up, and gave it to Shigure directly. "Take it, Shigure. It's the least I can do."

He swatted playfully at my hand, "Ah, don't be ridiculous Klea! It's a pleasure for a flower such as your self to be staying here!"

I rolled my eyes at his unneeded and untrue personification, and threw it in his lap. "And there was one more thing I needed to say. I will be going to see Akito. Tomorrow."

Everyone but Tohru either gaped at me, or stared at me in complete fear. "Are you insane?" Kyo yelled, "Don't you know that's basically suicide?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then put on a confident face. "He told me _weeks ago_ that seeing him within a month was something I needed to do so that I can move in. Do you want him to kick me out? To erase my memory?"

The words brought Yuki out of his quiet state with a wince, and he spoke softly, "No, we don't want that."

"Speak for youself." Kyo murmured. This caused my heart to drop, and I looked at him sadly. He looked up at me, and went to say something, but I stood up.

I walked into the kitchen, and as I felt the heat of the stove on my arm, I stopped. I looked into the gigantic pot and saw all of the ramen Tohru cooked. My sad expression was made even sadder as I realized I didn't help to make it. I seriously don't even have a place in this house.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Kyo walk in. "Klea, I was just kidding. I wasn't being serious." I ignored him, and walked across the kitchen to grab a fork. "Hey! I'm talking to you, dammit!"

"I understand. I just don't have anything to say." I walked back over to the over-sized pot and took off the cover.

"Don't lie! Just come on and say what you're thinking!"

I dipped my fork into the pot of ramen, and retrieved three long noodles, "I don't have anything to say," I repeated as I ate.

"You piss me off so much sometimes!" He yelled.

"Think, you stupid cat. What're you, an idiot? Don't talk to her like that if you're trying to get her to forgive you." Yuki told him as he walked in.

"I'm not an idiot! How can I apologize if she won't talk to me!"

I went to retort some smart ass comment, but something in my throat wouldn't let me. I grabbed my neck, and realized it was completely closed up. _Ah, damn it! The ramen had shrimp broth! I taste it now! I 'm allergic to shell fish! _The boys stared at me oddly while I turned redder and redder, and Yuki finally figured out something was wrong.

"Ms. Tanka? Are you alright?" He sounded worried as he touched my throat over my hand, and he seemed to understand. "An allergic reaction. Shigure! We need to get Ms. Tanka to Hatori! Now!" He yelled into the other room.

He helped me to walk to Shigure, and if it wasn't for Yuki's support, I would have fallen. But, I forced his hand off of my arm anyway, making my way to the stairs. Kyo ran out of the kitchen, face pale, and he screamed at me asking what I was doing. I climbed a total of four stairs, and I collapsed. Yuki ran up next to me, and started asking me questions that I was only halfway paying attention to.

"What do you need, Ms. Tanka? What do you need!"

I tried to find my voice, but I kept loosing it. With a lot of time and sheer will, I finally managed one word from my lips. "Bag."

I felt a gust of wind as I assumed who was Kyo passing us, coming back a few seconds later with my tan book bag. If I could sigh in relief right then, I would have. He set it near me on the stair above my head, and dug into it. He pulled out a small green box, and opened it.

Tears of happiness came to my eyes as Yuki grabbed the clear needle filled with water-like liquid. Without hesitation he stuck it into my arm, and injected the medicine into me. A couple moments passed and I felt my throat open up again.

I exhaled loudly and sat up, gulping in deep breaths of air. I felt four pairs of hands coddle me as I went to lay back down on the stairs, quickly loosing consciousness.

"Thank you." I whispered as I let the darkness take over.

**XxXx**

_"Is she going to be okay?" _I heard Tohru ask, sounding concerned.

_"She should be fine, you guys got to her in time. Any longer, and I might be telling a different story." _I heard... Hatori? Yes. I'm positive it was Hatori who was talking.

_"What do you mean '_a different story_'" _Kyo's irritated voice added_. _

_"I mean, she could have lost many more brain cells due to too much carbon dioxide intake. So, she could have been more than a little brain dead. I think the worst she'll get are headaches though." _

_"Is there anything we can do? To make her better?" _I heard Yuki's voice ask.

_"Like I said. She's getting off easy with only headaches. That's a lot better than the latter, so I think she can indure."_

_"What the hell, why can't you help her more than that?" _Kyo's angry voice cut in.

_"You _know _my practices are devoted only to the Sohma family. I don't know why you keep having me look at her."_

I heard someone huff in annoyance, and I figured it was Kyo. After silence awkwardly overtook the room, I decided to stir a little bit. I heard chattering as I quickly came to realize that my body felt very weak, and Hatori's diagnosis on my headaches proved to be absolutely true.

A clumsy, weak hand rose to my head, and I opened one eye at a time, rolling to my side to catch a glimpse of one of the five people. Yuki was sitting near my head, and for the first time I felt his hand over the bandage on my arm where he punctured the hole in it to save my life. Kyo was in the corner by himself, moping. Tohru, Shigure, and Haotri were all sitting in a line. Everyone but Hatori and Kyo greeted me in a sympathetic smile, and I slowly sat up. Yuki removed his hand from my arm, and I suddenly remembered my hand was still resting on my head as the movement worsened my headache. But I was determined to act strong for them, so I lowered my arm.

"Are we at the Sohma estate?" I asked politely to whomever would answer.

Hatori was the first to speak, "Yes, indeed you are. They brought you here while you were unconscious."

"We were worried." Kyo added hotly, angrily turning his head to look outside as if to counteract his kind words. I know he cares. I know he does.

"Is...Is.." I was forgetting my question, and I felt completely dim for it. I centered my thoughts, and spoke again. "Is Akito anywhere around here?"

A horrendous look filled a few eyes, but I wasn't budging. Might as well get the meeting out of the way, I suppose.

Hatori was the one to answer me again, "He is. Would you like me to inform him that you expect to see him soon?"

"I would like that, yes."

"Then give me a moment please. Any one else wish to join her in his room?"

I looked around, and saw Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki nod.

Yuki looked over to Tohru, and protested. "No, you must stay here."

She insisted back, "I would really like to be there with Klea, though..."

"Stay with Kyo. He can't go, let's not leave him alone."

Tohru looked over to Kyo, and gave him pleading eyes, and agreed. Hatori then stood, and left the room.

Once he was gone, I tilted my head towards Kyo. "Why aren't you going in?"

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything. I would go, but I can't. I'm the cat, and Akito wouldn't ever let me in that damn room of his."

I nodded in understanding, and stood up. I paced myself around the room, trying to walk off the pain in my head. I looked around, and my sights stopped on one particular picture of a petite woman. I edged myself closer, and saw my reflection in the glass.

I didn't see much, but I did see the general craziness of my hair and the matching chocolate color of my eyes. I shook my head, and focused on the picture again. For whatever reason, I raised an unsure hand to grab it off of the shelf, but I stopped once I heard Hatori step back into the room.

"He will see you now."

I turned around, and pinned my arms to my sides. "Oh! Uh, yeah." I fumbled as I followed him out of the door.

Shigure and Yuki took my flanks as we walked behind Hatori, and I struggled intensely on trying to tame my hair. We walked for a while, and he led us to another house.

Yuki caught up to me, and grabbed my hand. He gave it a slight squeeze only to let it go again. I looked at him as the doors opened to a large room with someone sitting in a bundle of clothing.

"Hello." a strong, smooth voice greeted, "It surly is nice to finally meet you, Ms. Tanka."

**Blah Blah Blah #11**

**IT BE DONE! :3 Sorry to leave youze all hanging, but I have a feeling you will forgive me when you find the next chapter. I mean, maybe. You also may hate it! :O Try not to let that happen. :c  
>And sorry that it took forever to write this here chapter, but ITS NOT MY FAULT! ...Maybe. Anyway... Follow me on Twitter! (ItIsOnlyMeIIOM) I give updates on what's taking me so damn long on these chapters, and I even tweet quotes of the chapter I'm working on. :) <strong>


	12. Suffer

He hates me. That is the first thought in my head as Akito stared coldly into my eyes. No, he stared straight down to my soul it felt like. I don't understand why the current thoughts are overtaking my head, but it surly is unsettling.

"Nice to finally meet you." He repeated as I stayed grounded to my spot. I swear, if it wasn't for him speaking again, I probably would have thought that the world froze around me.

"N-Nice to meet you." I finally greeted.

"Ah, and I see you brought my Yuki and Shigure with you."

His Yuki? His Shigure? What's going on here? "Yea, they offered to follow me here." I said with confidence, and a fake smile pasted onto my face as I walked towards him a little.

"Very good." He spoke as he slowly stood, forcing the robe back up to his shoulder. His clothes were a few sizes too large, and he wore a couple of layers. As for me, I was one layer all the way through wearing a normal pair of jeans and a purple and black t shirt. I sighed, gaining composure and the words to say.

"So, what has you interested in seeing me, Akito?"

He eyed me, and then looked behind me. "Sit, all of you."

We did as he asked, walking to the middle of the room and sitting in a line.

My heart rate sped up a tad as Akito walked circles around me, looking me over. I tilted my head down avoiding eye-contact, and my hair did that annoying thing with falling over my shoulders. It brushed against my crossed legs, and I resisted the urge to swipe it away. Then, out of nowhere, Akito crouched in front of me and took my chin in his icy hand, forcing my head up. "What is your business with my Sohmas?" His voice sounded as icy as his hands felt.

My eyes widened, "I'm only there because I was kicked out of my original home."

"Nothing more? You don't have any... _feelings _towards any of them?" He broke the eye contact with me, and looked next to me at Yuki.

"Feelings? Well, I can say I've made friends with a few of them, yes."

He violently jerked my chin away, finally removing his hand from it. "I see. Well, I don't believe you." He reached over, and forced Yuki to look our direction, "If that were true, then why does Yuki look so _scared _of my proximity towards you?"

"I'm not scared." Yuki answered barely above a whisper.

"Now, don't lie to me. What you afraid of? Of things I might tell her? Of things I might _do?_"

Yuki's eyes were drained, and Akito looked back to me with a sinister smile. "You know nothing of what it's like to be cursed." He told me, harshness coating his words. "No matter how much time is spent with them, you'll never know. If you dare to enter their lives, then I will make sure you'll suffer as we suffer."

"Akito!" I heard Yuki's voice call.

Akito's head snapped up, annoyed. "What do you want, you worthless rat?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Worthless?" I heard myself say, and his head quickly turned back to look at me, "Yuki isn't worthless!"

Akito's eyebrows furrowed at me, "He is whatever I say! _I _am the head of this family! Don't you DARE go against me! Or whatever wrath any of these people feel would be YOUR fault!"

My mouth closed tight and I knew I'd be talking to Yuki later. Akito raised a fist to me and I bowed my head, expecting him to hit me. Instead there was a pause, and I looked up to see he was standing. He side-stepped, bent, and took Yuki's face into each of his hands.

"I'm saving you a lot of trouble with not telling her everything, rat. But, that can always change. Now, what did you want to say to me?"

"Nothing, Akito." He mouthed.

He patted his cheek, "Very good. Now leave me. All of you, except Yuki. You can stay a while longer."

I eyed Yuki's expression, and he remained terrified. I really don't like how Akito makes Yuki react... "Can I stay too?" I asked without thinking.

"Absolutely not." He answered simply, but there was an edge strong enough to his voice to let me know that the next thing I say, will probably end in my jaw getting dislocated.

I loudly sighed, and stood slowly. I walked out of the room, and waited at the sliding door as Shigure and Hatori continued walking.

I waited a good ten minutes before Yuki emerged, and I pushed myself off the wall from leaning on the house.

"What did he have to say?" I asked, very concerned of my happiness maker.

"Nothing of importance. May we start walking?" He looked so sad...

I nodded, and we walked in silence for about thirty seconds before I stepped in front of him. "Look, you must realize what he was saying back there, was not true, okay?" I took his hand, "You're amazing. And if I could hug you right now, I would." I flashed him a grin, knowing it was probably a little sideways.

I squeezed his hand like he did to me before we walked in to see Akito, and he returned my smile. "Let's go back. We can talk more later."

I looked up at him, and pulled him the direction of Hatori's office. He flew forwards, and all I could do was laugh at his reaction.

**XxXx**

We were all at home, and I put myself in the kitchen to help Tohru with cooking. It was not much earlier when I finally realized that I had slept for an entire day in Hatori's office after my allergic reaction. So, Akito's meeting happened on the day I planned it to.

Kyo was just standing there watching, while Uo and Hana sat in the dining area waiting for us to get done with food.

"I don't understand how you could have been living with us all this time, and we haven't noticed that you avoid all of the fish Tohru's cooked." He commented in amazement.

I looked at him, and blinked. Okay, unexpected. "I'm usually careful about it, but not this time I guess. And it's just shell fish. Regular fish, I avoid simply cause I don't like the taste that much." As I spoke, a pang of pain rushed to my head, making it ache. I ignored it, and awaited Kyo's answer.

"I still don't understand, but whatever." He paused, "But, then how do you work at a sushi shop?"

I stopped stirring whatever Tohru had in the pot, and looked over to Kyo with pleading eyes, "Oh. My. God. I forgot about my job!" I yelled, frantic. I haven't been to work in _days_! I mean, I only got out of my dad's house two days ago! And before that, I didn't go for four days...

"Fired?" He asked, raising an orange brow.

"I think so." I confirmed, but then I went to a complete different subject. "Hey, I have a question?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"If I was in Hatori's office for as long as I was, then why were you all sitting in there waiting for me?"

"Oh, uh, well we were only in there for about fifteen minutes before you woke up. We came to check on you."

"But that's not fully true!" Tohru added with a cute giggle, "Kyo stayed overnight!"

"Shut up!" He growled, but I looked at him smiling.

"I knew you didn't hate me." I accused.

"Wait! WHO SAID I HATED YOU?"

"You make it known. It's like your secretive about the fact that you _may _enjoy my friendship."

Tohru left the room, laughing and with a plate of snacks.

"I'm not secretive about it."

"Oh but you are, Kitten." I answered with a smirk.

"Shut _up._"

I giggled, "What? Not liking that I'm bringing Kitten back?"

"No, it's not that," he admitted, "It's that I don't want that damn rat or dog to hear."

"Woah, wait. Back up. You don't mind me calling you it?"

"I don't hate it."

I nodded, and rolled my eyes. Kyo said something about going to sit with everyone else, and I followed behind him. I interrupted Shigure who was going to say something about a novel, informing them I was heading upstairs. Everyone told me goodbye, and I walked to mine and Tohru's room.

I walked in to the new sight of the two twin beds

I keep forgetting they're there. The boys bought them for Tohru and I while I was kept with my father, and ever since, I've come into the room with a surprised look on my face. I guess I have yet to get used to the sight of it. I walked over to the bed with purple bedding, and climbed in. Not caring that it's still bright outside for the millionth time in my life.

I let my eyes shut. Each second that passed, was a new second that my head wasn't in pounding pain. I sighed in happiness, and let unconsciousness take me as it did against my will yesterday.

**XxXx**

_Blackness. All my concentration was used trying to make sense of the continuous blackness around me. I spun in all directions, and everything was the same. It was never ending. Suffocating. Nerve-racking. Anxiety-inducing. Each moment spent in this hell made me feel claustrophobic despite all of the space. _

_"Suffer as we suffer."_

_My head snapped the direction I heard Akito's voice appear, and I instinctively ran the other direction. "You think you know how we feel? How it is to be cursed?" I was now moving towards his voice, so I stopped running. I looked around trying to see him, trying to know where not to go. I spun in another circle, and spotted a door. I saw nothing of what was on the other side, but the warming reassuring light that shone through. I ran towards it. _

_"Whatever wrath they feel will be because of YOU." I heard him scream. _

_And then another voice came, one that I dreaded more than any one else in the world. "All you did was burden your friends anyway, Lea. I'm doing them a _kindness _making you leave." My father. _

_My pace quickened, and I was sprinting for the light. Sprinting for some type of happiness. Trying to escape. "Call them! Call them and apologize for burdening them!"_

_I couldn't take it. I found myself yelling back, "No! Leave me _alone!_"_

"Klea?"

_"You were a complete mistake. You disgust me!"_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

"What's going on with her?"

"Klea! Wake up!" I heard Tohru call for me. I forced my eyes open, and I abruptly sat up. My head swam with the action, but I didn't care. I looked around, and found Uo and Hana standing at the door. Tohru was standing next to my bed, looking like she was about to cry. I wiped the sweat beading up on my forehead onto the short sleeve of my shirt and noticed that my bedding and pillows were on the floor, and my sheets became untucked. I felt tears threatening to spill over and I blinked them away, shuffling off of my bed to hug Tohru as tightly as I could.

"Thank you." I repeated over and over again. She just let me hold her, she didn't ask any questions. Which made me thank her even more. When I finally pulled back, she started talking, explaining.

"Hana, Uo, and I were about to go to bed and we walked in, and you were acting scared and I didn't know what to do. But, I figured that you were having a nightmare so I woke you up. And I'm sorry about you having a nightmare and everything and I hope I helped."

I gave her a smile, "You definitely helped. Thanks Tohru. And about to go to bed? How?" I asked, looking at her small but comfortable twin sized bed.

"We were going to make one on the floor!" She informed rather happily.

I shook my head, "No, don't do that. You can combine our two beds together so you three can sleep together."

She shook her head crazily, "Nooo! I couldn't possibly do that! Where would you sleep?"

"Shigure's study. There's still the bedmat in there from when I passed out a few weeks ago, I'm sure. It's not a big deal."

"No no no no!" She shook her head some more while I pushed my bed towards hers.

"Tohru, please. Do this for me?"

"Her electric signals suggest that she will not even fight any longer. Her mind has been made up." Hana darkly voiced.

"Eh, I say if she wants us to do this, then we do it." Uo added.

"Exactly," I said as the two beds connected. I headed for the door before Tohru could say anything else.

And as I walked and shut the door behind me, I cursed and cursed as I almost ran into Kyo. I skillfully dodged him and I heard him sigh in relief.

"That was close. That could have been a least the fourth time I changed today or something."

"Fourth time? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He started to walk towards his room, so I walked with him as he explained, "All three of us kept changing. Right in front of Hana and Yankee."

"Ah, shit! Do they know?"

He gave me a little smile, "You know, it's weird to hear you cuss. I don't hear you do it often," I smiled back and he talked again, "They don't know. Somehow we got away with it."

We stopped in front of his room, "Four times? You'd think they would notice."

"No kidding."

"Ah, I'll let you get to sleep I guess." I said, looking at the door.

"You too," Then something snapped in his head, "Why were you leaving your room?"

"Oh, haha. I'm sleeping in Shigure's study. So Tohru and her friends can sleep together."

"They took your bed?"

"Nah, I gave it to them."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Not really. I don't mind." He nodded, and looked away, "Anyways, get to bed Kitten. You could use some sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Just stop and go to bed." I demanded, laughing a little bit. And without another word he went into his room, leaving me with a smile. I walked the other direction, making my way to the study. But, I stopped in front of a door. I bit my lip, and raised my hand to lightly knock on it.

After a few moments, the door opened. "Yes?" Yuki asked, but he brightened up when he saw it wasn't Shigure or Kyo. "Oh, hello Ms. Tanka. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, there is. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Blah Blah Blllaahhh! #12:**

**Sorry. I meant for this to be posted last night, and then a break-up war happened between me and my now-ex. T.T It was annoying. But anyhow. Here's the chapter! And sorry for anyone that's been reading my Soul in a Fruits Basket -Soul Eater/Fruits Basket crossover. But, I'm trying to get it done and all perfect. Sorryyyy. Anyway. Love you all, hope you enjoyed this. R&R. Meaning: REVIEW&REVIEW. :D**


	13. I Understand

My steps into his room were small and unsure as he invited me in. My hand reached across my body to grab my arm as I became aware of the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I bit my lip and boldly shut the door behind me, much to Yuki's horror. The slam of the door caused my headache to make a reappearance, but I ignored it as I grasped into the recesses of my mind to find something witty to say about his expression.

"Hey, haven't you learned by now? I'm a pretty good kid, Yuki. I only closed the door, calm down." I smiled at him reassuringly.

He shook his head, as if he was caught off guard on the fact that I commented on it at all, "It's fine Ms. Tanka, I was just surprised. What did you need to speak to me about?"

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, still trying to find the words to say. Oh goodness, I should have really thought this through a bit better. "I-I just wanted to talk about that happened earlier. With Akito."

The same quiet, scared reaction he always showed with the mention of Akito's name flashed across his face before it returned to normal, "Yes? What about it, Ms. Tanka?" He asked me carefully.

"There's just a lot I don't understand, I suppose. Especially how he talks about the Zodiac members like he owns them. And why you seem so scared of him..." I paused for a second, and decided to talk again, "Yuki... What did he say to you when he made us leave?" I couldn't stop talking. And as I spoke, I apparently absentmindedly walked over to sit at the edge of his bed, because I found myself there at the end of my sentences.

It was obvious he was putting thought into his words before he actually said anything to me. He was being careful. So, I waited patiently waited for him, "I-I think you should ask Shigure about Akito's ownership towards us..." He finally managed to say.

"Wait, why Shigure? Why can't you just tell me?"

He looked completely uncomfortable, "I just think it would be best."

I sighed, letting the matter go,"Fine. but there's still a couple of things I'd like to know. What about my other two questions? Why do you seem so scared of him?"

His look of discomfort remained as he paused, "It's a matter of the past, Ms. Tanka. It's not important."

I laughed, unamused, "Not important? _Not important_? Come on Yuki, you can't say that. You look like you've just witnessed a murder when you're around him. ...-Wait, no. Even the mention of his name sets something uneasy off in you. And you can hide it from Tohru all you want, but not me. You're not fooling me." As I was talking, I slowly stood and slowly stepped towards him. Our closeness caused him to step back, and I attempted to shove any personal feeling towards it out of my mind for the time being. But when he stayed silent, my thoughts were let loose again and I let out a whole bunch of fresh, new ramblings, "Is it because he talks down on you? Like back in his room? 'Worthless rat?'... Yuki. You can talk to me, it's okay. I've been talked down on for my entire like too, it's nothing to be ashamed of. He's one person. Not a thing he says means it's true."

Something in the back of my mind, and the pit of my stomach teamed up and told me I was prying, and that I should just stop. That I was getting too involved, and that I can't help everyone with their life's problems as much as I would like to think I could. But I had to try something... Yuki looked so miserable. Then something else came to my attention. It really hasn't occurred to me how painfully shy Yuki is. How hard it is for him to speak to people, even if it is me.

But, he surprised me, "It's too much to admit right now, Ms. Tanka. Please understand."

I smiled apologetically, "I understand, Yuki. Probably a little too well." He nodded, obviously hopeful that I would drop the subject for now. I did, and decided to slip into the final question, "Yuki... What did he say to you earlier? When he made everyone leave?" I paused, then quickly added, "Only if you want to tell me. If you don't want to, I'm not going to force you.

I noticed as he tensed his shoulders, but I could also see his sheer determination, "I'll tell you, if you do something for me, Ms. Tanka."

"Yeah! Sure! What do you want?" I replied immediately. He really looked paler than usual...

"I want you to tell me what you went through at your father's house."

**Hello my lovelies, I am so sorry I made you wait ALL THIS TIME for a jank chapter. I really REALLY had SO MUCH MORE PLANNED for this chapter, but my mom is making me leave a place where there's wifi for my laptop, and I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, and I know you probably hate me. But, my internet is shut off. And I'm also guilty of not being able to find the right words for the chapters, and I re-wrote this chapter several times cause everyone was OOC, and probably still are. I'm sorry I suck, and please be patient with me! I love you all! Please review! You keep this story going, guys!**


	14. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE DON'T

**Oh glob. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE DON'T. I really will try to update later, but I also have a paper to write. So, I need to let you guys know that I made a facebook for the fanfiction, as requested by a reader. You can add me at (f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-i-t-i-s-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n) on facebook... without the dashes obviously :) Add me as a friiieennddd and you can be all updated on anything to do with the fanfics. I will also be posting teasers from a chapter in progress as statuses and whatnot. I made this as a resource so you guys are knowing of what's going on, so take advantage of it. Cause I may delete it if it doesn't take off. **

**And this chapter will stay, just so future starters on this story knows. So, just kind of... coexist with this "Not chapter." Love you guys!**

**-IIOM**


	15. Happiness Maker

**Yea, yea. I'm late, and I'm sorry guys. My laptop broke, so I lost this chapter. It was a damn good chapter too! So, I apologize for the crappiness because I had to retype it and it's just not as good and bleh. I hope you can forgive meeee.**

***Yuki POV***

"I want you to tell me what you went through at your fathers' house."

As my words registered in her mind, her gaze hastily went from me, to her now-shaking hands as she suddenly became interested in studying them. I knew what was happening, and I immediately felt horrible.

She's re-living the experience in her memories.

I'm sure of it.

It often happens to me, but lately the recollection of the events mainly occur in my dreams.

I shuddered, and wanted to say something. Maybe do something? Reach out, and grasp her shaking hand reassuringly? Tell her that everything will be okay? Come on, just do _something_! Say anything! Why must I be so reluctant and shy? I bet even that stupid cat wouldn't be standing here hopelessly! Does this make me dimmer than him?

No, of course not! That cat is just more skilled at talking to people than me!

Why can't I have that skill for _two minutes_?

Great, now my thoughts are proving to be idiotic, thinking of that imbecile at this time. Just stop! She's still sitting there!

"Ms. Tanka?" I finally whispered.

Her eyes were hidden by her cut bangs, and all I could see were her pressed lips twitching into a smile.

"Sorry," she finally managed, "I was just thinking. And please, call him Yanasin."

I knew it. I absolutely _knew it_. She was thinking about the pain of it all, and it is entirely my fault. "Don't you be sorry, Ms. Tanka. You don't have to think about it anymore, I'm sorry I asked."

She lifted her head up, and looked at me in obvious surprise, "How else would you tell me what Akito said? It's no big deal, I just overreacted. I'm fine now, look~!" She replaced her twitchy smile with a full-blown one. She lifted her stilled hand, and pointed to her mouth to accent the fact that she was in some form, happy.

I rolled my eyes dismissively, "I think we're done for tonight. We should be heading off to bed, Ms. Tanka."

Her overdramatic smile faded, and she lowered her hand slowly. Her somber expression almost caused me to take my words back, but I opened my mouth to confirm my want for this. However; before I could get a word out, her voice spoke before mine could.

"Seriously, I'll tell you. Don't end the conversation like this Yuki. Please don't."

Before I could think rationally, my mind immediately held resentment. She didn't want me to end the conversation like what? With us unscathed, and more or less okay?

I was about to veto her pleas, but then the more cerebral part of my mind spoke up. Would she truly walk away from tonight happy when I got her thinking about Yanasin? Was she alleging "please" to more than just me not telling her about Akito? Was she ready to allow me to help her?

This realization caused my eyes to widen subtly, and I kept myself from smiling. But, wait. Am I ready to help _anyone_? Could some one really gain something from any reassurances I make? Am I ready to open up as well?

Inwardly, all the signs pointed to absolutely not. But there's absolutely no chance that I was going to miss out on the opportunity to try to certify her happiness. I am her happiness maker, after all.

I took a deep breath, and nodded shyly. Her smile reappeared, and she skipped back to my bed, tucking her knees under herself. She looked at me questioningly, and my mind went vacant. Why was she giving me that look?

"You or me first?"

Considering I wasn't exactly sure if I could speak that particular moment, I pointed to her. She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Okay. So, where do you want me to start?"

I blinked a couple of times as I tried to force myself to speak, "The beginning," I managed, "From the time he started getting out of control."

She took several breaths before she slid a thick, black hair tie off of her wrist as she confined all of her hair. The hair tie rested close to the nape of her neck, and her chocolate hair cascaded down her back. _Wait, since when did I begin to pay attention to things like that?_ I shook my head, and waited for her to start.

"It started when I called him by his name. I called him Yanasin, and he slapped me. His nail nicked my skin and that's why when I saw you guys, it was bleeding."

Three sentences. We were _three sentences _into the story, and I was ready to kill that disgusting being that's supposed to be her father. I remembered when we brought her home, and she _still _had the blood caked onto her cheek.

"I barely even cared that I was bleeding. After a while, I forgot about it. And he wouldn't let me anywhere near a shower or mirror. 'Yer too damn vain, Lea. Gotta kick that out of you. Your shit, stop caring about your looks so damn much.' Was all he could say every time I asked for a shower."

That's why she ran off to the bathroom... I can't believe… I- "You're not, you know," I heard myself say, "Vain. Or any profane word he called you. If anything, you don't understand _enough _how your looks affect most of the people at the school. You're not vain, and your way too wonderful to be anything less than amazing, Ms. Tanka."

Shock displayed on her face as a blush crawled across her cheeks. Her blush suddenly made me reciprocate it, and I looked away as I asked her to continue.

She nodded slowly, "After he slapped me, he demanded I live with him again. That's when I let slip that you guys were waiting for me. So, he made me call you to tell you I was staying."

Yuki remembered this part of the story all too well, "When we heard you screaming… w-what was he doing to you?"

She trembled, "He grabbed my arm… I thought he crushed it."

I clenched my fist instinctively, fearing that if I didn't keep myself grounded, I'd hunt that man down.

"Everything after that was verbal stuff. 'No one cares, you're shit, why are you so vain when you're probably the ugliest thing I've ever seen.' Kind of cliché suckish abusive father sayings. Yanasin wasn't bright enough to come up with anything clever."

Nothing clever? What he was saying seemed harsh enough to me, but then… "So you're used to those things being said? What he was saying wasn't anything new?"

She waved me off with a lazy hand, "Nah, it was all old stuff. I'm surprised I let it get to me so bad." She untucked her legs from under her as she let them dangle off of the bed, and she lied back with her arms behind her head.

"Aren't you downplaying the situation a bit Ms. Tanka?" I uneasily asked.

She visibly shrugged her shoulders once, "Not really. I think that I was being a little bit of a wuss. It's not the first time that stuff was said. I think I was more upset that he kept me from you and the others than anything."

That's when I knew she was lying, "It didn't affect you at all? What he said?"

She lifted her head to look at me, and she slowly propped herself on her elbows, "No, why?"

"I've just had experience with it. And I know after awhile of getting told the same thing over and over again, you start to believe it."

She gnawed at her lip as she sat upright on the bed, "You knew I was lying."

"I did."

"You're a sneaky one, Yuki Sohma," She nodded her approval, "Now, no more about me. We had a deal."

She may have been finished, but I wasn't, "I care about you. You're not useless, and you definitely are not ugly."

She blinked in surprise, "I think we established that much already…"

"No, not really. I had to counteract what he said _exactly_."

"I never actually believed what he said, though."

"But I think you did. And I wanted to assure you, that he is plain stupid. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Oh, what, and you do?"

I opened my mouth to speak, and no sound came out. What do I say back to such a response? 'Yes, I infact do know that everything I say is correct'? No, that only proves me to be the conceited rat everyone already thinks I am. By all means, I am not conceited, am I? I sighed in defeat, and she suddenly snapped out of the annoyed demeanor she radiated.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry Yuki! I'm such an idiot! I-"

"You're not an idiot. Stop talking down on yourself."

She smiled apologetically, "I mean, I'm sorry that I seem like I'm rejecting what you're saying to me. I promise that you're helping, more than you probably understand. It's just frustrating to me that you haven't even known me all that long, and the one guy that's _supposed _to love me, doesn't. I hate it."

Her confessions piqued my interest, "Don't be sorry, Ms. Tanka. It's his loss, to miss out on being in the life of some one so wonderful."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "You've _got _to be kidding me. No way am I oh-so-glorious. You haven't known me for long. I bet you'll find something about me you'll grow to hate."

That seems all too impossible, "You and Ms. Honda have wonderful traits. Not all of them are perfect, such as Ms. Honda's thinking she's always done something wrong. Everyone has a weak point in them, and yours is lack of confidence. Mine is lack of social skill. That cat's is lack of intelligence. It's nothing to put yourself down about."

She laughed, "Mean, Kyo's not all bad. He has his moments. And no social skill? We've been talking for a while. I'm pretty sure you have a social butterfly _somewhere_ in ya."

Social butterfly? Is that even an actual statement? I blocked my wandering thoughts as I tried to form a response, but before I could, she stopped me.

"Yuki, no more. We had a deal."

I knew shock overtook my features, and I sat cross-legged on the ground to prevent her witnessing my legs violently shaking in fear. What will she think? Will she be angry with me for getting her involved with someone as dangerous as Akito?

"Akito…"

When I froze, she prompted me, "Yeeesss?"

"H-he told me to stay in the room."

When I didn't continue, she rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know! I was there for that part!"

I took a shaky breath, and continued on, "He threatened… something. More like, some_one_. I couldn't do much but nod and agree with everything he said. I didn't want him to do anything brash."

"Who'd he threaten? And why'd he threaten them?" She urged.

_I can't do this_. I stood on my feet to stride out the door, but the intense shakiness kept me from succeeding as I lowered myself to my knees, trying not to completely fall and wake anyone up. I heard the springs on my bed ease up, and I soon after found a pair of hands helplessly grab my arm.

I kept my gaze down at my hands as she furiously whisper-yelled at me, "What the hell was that about! Were you trying to escape? Why the- Wh- Ugh!"

The hands left my arm and the shadow she casted against the wall showed her straighten up. I brought myself to a sitting position, and watched as she paced in random directions around my room. There was a moment when she went for the door, but she paused, and walked the other direction.

"You're not happy with me." I stated, more than asked.

"Hell no, I'm not! We had a deal, and you tried to skip out! Why wou-"

She suddenly stopped her walking and plopped on my bed as she put a hand in front of her quickly reddening face, and started to mumble nonsense into her palm.

I felt horrible again as I realized I am a failure at being a happiness maker. I inhaled deeply, and started talking.

"He threatened you. He made it known, that if any of us get closer to you than a friendship, he'll make you pay. In different ways, according to the person."

She lowered her hand cautiously, "I don't understand… Why is he targeting me? I'm not the only person that knows about the curse! But then again, I'd _never _wish this on Tohru. So, I'm glad it's _me _he's projecting all this hate on. But still, why? And what does that even mean? 'Different ways according to the person'? What the hailstorm?"

Before I could filter my words, I spoke, "That means he wants you to stay away from me or he'll put you in my da-" I stopped myself, desperately wanting to take my explanation back. _Did I almost mention my dark room_? Akito's words rang too-clearly in my ears, _"You wouldn't want her trapped in your dark room, would you? And keep her away from that filthy cat to, unless she'd enjoy spending the rest of her life in his cage."_

"Daaaaaa-" she urged, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"That's too much for right now, Ms. Tanka. That ties in with my past. A later date, in the far future, I'm surprised I told you as much as I did."

I could have drowned in the amount of understanding that filled her eyes. She smiled her thanks at me, and stood from my bed. I was still sitting on the floor, so she reached her hand down to pull me up, and this time I stayed standing. Our hands were still connected, and she shook it formally.

"I'd hug you goodnight, but…"

She smiled and left her sentence hanging, and I watched as she silently walked out of the door.

**Blah Blah Blah #14**

**Holy OOCness. Oh my gosh, I didn't realize this chapter was so horrible until I reread it. But… Unfortunately it's all I have. Please kill me for loosing my writer's touch. I hope you guys can stick around for a better chapter that's hopefully to come. I'm sorry I made you read a million words of pure crappiness. You guys are cooler than I am :c You're loved, and I can't bare to loose any of you fans. Please stick around, at least for the sake of humoring me. I know this chapter sucked. **

**Gawsh.**

**Anyway, if you haven't assassinated yourself yet because you wasted your life reading this gawd-awful chapter, please review. **

**Or, like… I dunno. Yell at me through PM, idc. I just want some feedback on how I can go back to this chapter and improve it. **

**I love you guys, you keep me writing… Even if the writing is horrible. **

**I CAN'T GET OVER HOW YOU GUYS DESERVE BETTER.**

**Okay, hissy fit done. Review, PM, do something. Just don't ignore my story for the rest of eternity. **

**-It Is Only Me.**


	16. Big Things Come In Short Chapters

**-Back to Klea POV-**

I try to close the door gently behind me, but hopelessly fail as it slams and echos throughout the house. I tense up my shoulders, slowly turning to glare at the stupid thing which betrays my sneakiness. I hold my breath for several seconds, deciding to tiptoe towards the stairs to try to get to Shigure's study. But the second I hear a door open, I freeze mid-step.

I look up to see Kyo take a massive step out into the hall, looking down it, "Who the hell is th - ...Klea? What are you doing?" His voice transforms from a yell, to a loud whisper as he realizes it's me. I raise my hand to wave, and my mouth quirks into a forced smile.

"Uh, going to bed?" I explain as I drop my hand.

"You said the same thing twenty minutes ago." He points out, not missing a beat.

"Late night snack? I got hungry." I lied lamely.

"What about the slam? And why are you upstairs if your getting a snack?"

"Why are you so concerned?" I shot back, not appreciating being interrogated. I don't belong under a microscope, he needs to stop analyzing me.

"I'm not concerned, damn it! I heard the slam and thought maybe the house got broken into! Geez!" He answered, his voice rising in pitch and volume, "I don't even care. Just go to bed. And try not to be so loud next time you decide to sneak around at night. What, are you trying to wake the whole damn house up or something?"

I narrow my eyes dangerously at the cat, "Yes, waking you up was my absolute full intention! Gosh, calm down!" I'm not sure why I was letting him irritate me so much, but being able to let out some bottled up anger slightly felt better than I would ever admit out loud. Something in the back of my mind knew that if I kept this going, we'd fight to the point of no return.

"I'm going to bed." I deadpanned as I walked down the stairs, to Shigures' study to intentionally slam the door as loudly as I could manage with my weighed down limbs. I suddenly felt very heavy and tired, and I walked straight towards the bedmat propped against the wall. Setting it on the ground horizontally, I reached for the pillow and folded blanket that was previously set next to the mat.

I lay down, sleep nearly overtaking me as soon as my head hit the pillow, "_Even with the fight at least you got something done today. You may have been knocked out for most of the day, and you may have earned a nightmare, but at least you and Yuki are a bit closer. Not by all that much, but a little is better than nothing."_

"_Why all of a sudden are you trying so hard to be close to Yuki?_" I suddenly asked myself in my dazed state of mind.

My next thought horrified me, and I knew immediately that the consequence would come alive in my dreams, just as they had when Tohru woke me up earlier that night...

"_Klea, you're starting to like Yuki..."_

**Blah Blah Blahhh! #I don't remember**

**Hmm? What? What was that last thought?**

**Wait, SHE'S STARTING TO LIKE YUKI? Even when Yuki warned her the punishment for liking a Zodiac member? Even with Akito breathing down her neck? OH WHY NOT. Haha, I wasn't even going to post this chapter. No fight, no info on her liking for Yuki, I was honestly going to make you guys figure it out. But I think keeping you plugged in, and letting you guys know will make you appreciate future situations a bit more ;)**

**Okay, so the next chapter is going to be the riceball stand, and we're getting back on track with the original story! I'm sorry I venture, but not really. I do what I want, and if I followed the storyline exactly, it'd be boring. An exact replica of the Manga or Anime, and that'd be dumb. You already read/watched it, no need to rewrite. But, I never planned for this chapter to happen, so it could happen again in the future chapter. Send me in stuff on what you'd enjoy seeing!**

**Okay, sorry it's short. But it's just a little baby chapter for a reason. I love you guys soooooo much!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Guys, understand that reviews make my updates SO MUCH FASTER.**

**Oh! And I have my internet back! So I can pretty much update whenever I want again. Just make me want to, kay?**

**Peace a late!**

**Follow my twitter and add me of fb for updates! Info on my profile, or past chappy's.**


	17. Those Cartoon Guys, Tom and Jerry

**Klea: So, my writer is going to start doing these things at the beginning of the chapters! Maybe the end, no one knows.**

**Kyo: Well, that's pretty stupid.**

**Yuki: *Lazily* Fortunately, not as stupid as you are, cat.**

**Kyo: *Cat ears fling on his head and he clenches his fist, pissed off* Hey, who asked you!**

**Klea: Annnnddd it looks like these two are already hating each other. Oh joy, this chapter's going to be an interesting one!**

**Tohru: *Sunshine-y and cheery because that's how Tohru is* I think all the chapters have been interesting!**

**ItIsOnlyMe: HA BULL. I've been writing crappy chapters lately. Luckily it all changes here. ;)**

**Kyo: Shut your damn mouth. I'll believe you have talent when you write me as beating Yuki. Until then, you suck.**

**IIOM: Oh, how these characters clearly love me. Okay, well I've kept you from the chapter long enough. x3 Please read the Blah Blah Blah at the end of this chapter.**

**XxXx**

I jolt awake, immediately sitting up straight on the bed mat. My head swims, but I don't particularly care. Oddly, I welcome the feeling of being lightheaded. It's surly better than waiting expectingly for the brutal lashes of Akito through unconsciousness. I realize that my nightmares are getting out of hand, but I know it's not anything I should bother myself with while I'm awake. To force myself to away from any Akito-related thoughts, I look to the window.

I sigh upon discovering that the sun's still hiding under Japan's horizon. I stand to my feet slowly, and take careful steps out of the room to the staircase. I look up the stairs to search for any signs of Tohru being awake, but there was only silence. I dip my head sadly, and take a step away from the spot I was currently standing.

I'm not sure why I decide to start thinking, because that's never smart of me. Regardless, I realize it's honestly pretty different to be the first person up. No one is here to keep my thoughts in check, or to keep me smiling. I _like_ being the one to wake up last, because there's always people around that away. I don't deal with loneliness well so I sleep for as long as I possibly can. I usually refuse to accept the fact that I'm conscious until someone wakes me up on their own. My little 'habit' hasn't gone unnoticed through the house, because Shigure has commented lightly a couple times before on how it's ridiculous that Yuki is usually alert by the time I even open my eyes. Apparently Yuki isn't a big morning person, but I haven't seen him like that yet.

Yuki.

_What was my final conscious thought last night_? Even asking this in my head, I knew it was a stupid question. My last thoughts haunted my dreams, of course I knew. Goodness, I'm starting to like Yuki. Is this bad? Well, considering his warning, it certainly wasn't a good thing.

Sighing myself out of my thoughts, I realize that I made my way to the kitchen. I look around, and recognize the spot I stood was once where a carpet laid, before it burnt along with the rest of the kitchen. I spin in a half-circle, and decide to walk straight for the refrigerator to prepare some breakfast. If I'm awake, I might as well make use of myself... Even though I'm practically useless when it comes to making food. I opened the fridge, and then my mind completely draws a blank. What on earth can I make?

I close my eyes, and try to remember what my mom would make for me back when she cared. When no positive images of my mother appears in my head, I shut my eyes tighter. When my thoughts are being diluted by several years of unhappy memories, a defeated yelp escapes me and I stare at the contents in the fridge. I rummage around, moving containers and boxes trying to figure out my options. When my hand skims a container of eggs, I immediately remember the most delicious thing my mom would make for me.

Oh my gosh, of course! Tamagoyaki (1)! It's pretty simple too, right? And nori (2) on the side? Steamed rice? Oh goodness, this is a lot more pressure than I originally thought. The start of these peoples' days is eating my food. Should I just wait for Tohru to wake up?

As soon as the thought came to me, I dismiss it. There's no way I'm waking her up, I want to be at least a _little_ helpful. It wouldn't kill me to attempt to make everyone food. I mean, Tohru does it every day! Surly she could use a break. So, I take each ingredient out, and work on my attempted breakfast.

**XxXx**

Nothing is burned, and everything looks at least a little appetizing. When Tohru walks in she's immediately taken back at the smell. There was food already being made, and she had just woken up. It was a new occurrence, and it was obvious she was adjusting to the temporary new schedule.  
>I look at her when she didn't speak, so I started the conversation, "Good morning Tohru, how did you sleep?"<p>

As soon as I finished talking, she smiled happily and politely, "Oh! I slept very well, thank you! I see you're making breakfast!"

I look to the counter where I had set the finished food, and down at what I was currently preparing. I feel the heat on my arm as the rice steamer was working on my rice, and I finally face Tohru again, "Yeah, I guess I couldn't get back to sleep."

Tohru looked at me somberly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, what would lead you to think I'm not?" I reply curiously.

Tohru blushed slightly, "Well, i-it's just that... You don't usually wake up earlier than the rest of us."

I look at her, kind of shocked she's concerned for my waking up. I know Shigure jokes about my sleeping in, but is it really a subject of concern for Tohru? I smile reassuringly at her, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it. I couldn't sleep, it's nothing to fuss about. Promise."

She nods, and places herself next to me to watch over my actions. I hear her inhale deeply next to me, and a happy satisfied sound follows. I smile despite myself, infinitely glad that she finds the smell appetizing.

"It smells great!" She finally comments.

I nudge her elbow with my own, "You could've made it better."

She immediately shakes her head in protest, "No! I bet it even tastes great!"

I go to answer her compliment, but am distracted when Kyo walks in. When his eyes meet mine, a look of genuine shock crosses his features. Yeah, yeah. I get it, the world must be ending because I'm awake. Old news, let's move on. "Good morning, Kyo."

He blinks, and his shocked expression fades with the action. He mumbles a greeting to both Tohru and I, then passes us to go directly to the fridge. We both watch as he opens it to retrieve the carton of milk. When he opens it and starts to bring it to his lips, I stop him harshly.

"You know, we all drink out of that."

He looks at me dumbfounded, and shrugs. He vetoed what I was saying! That little-...

My thoughts were interrupted when a fairly loud _SLAM_ sound echos throughout the kitchen. I look to find Yuki trudging into the kitchen sleepily. Kyo looked a little pissed, clearly recognizing what was going on. "Hey Yuki... You..." He starts to say.

Yuki looks up soundlessly, "...You seem." Kyo gets cut off by Yuki's sudden move to rest his forehead on the cat's shoulder. Yuki let's a loud almost-snore sound as Kyo frantically screams at him, "Open your damn eyes!"

"Is Yuki usually this weak in the morning?" Tohru asks politely. I suddenly feel myself repeating her question.

"Yeah, he looks like he's still asleep." I feel a pang of odd success as I've finally seen what everyone's been talking about. How on earth does Yuki go from this to alert before I even open my eyes?

When no one answers, Tohru speaks again, "Hey Kyo, I don't get it. Even though you want to defeat Yuki you didn't attack him just now?"

"No way!" He immediately responds, "Because when he's half asleep, he's at his best!" In a softer tone, one that probably wasn't meant to be heard, he adds, "I already tried sneak attacks many times."

Then he suddenly goes on a yelling rampage, crushing the now-empty milk container in his irritated hand, "Yes, I never held back when attacking him! He's fearless and cold-blooded! Others have to train for results, and he just _gets them_. That annoying RAT."

Suddenly, Yuki jolts awake and crosses the kitchen to punch Kyo squarely in the jaw. Strange I always thought Yuki was somewhat a pacifist, and here he is _passing a fist_ to Kyo's face.

I internally giggle at my brilliant word play, and then listen in on the dialogue between the two, "HEY! AREN'T YOU STILL ASLEEP?!"

"Your annoying voice woke me up!"

"Okay bastard... Come and get me, I'm seriously going to beat you! IT'S MY GOAL IN LIFE."

"This early in the morning? What are you thinking?"

Suddenly, a new voice cut in, "A cat and mouse," Every expression went blank, and every body froze still at Hana's words, "That's what

it looks like. You... Always fighting like those cartoon guys."

Uo decides this to be the time to respond, "Tom and Jerry?"

Kyo was tensed, the fact that there were guests clearly dawning on him. When Hana's dark voice spoke again, we all listened, "...But this family seems like a happy one. If it doesn't have a good living environment, I will come up with ways to solve that. _Many ways_." My imagination wandered to what exactly those 'ways' were, but she Hana spoke again, "But... the two of you sport pretty nice electric waves. And Klea, the electric waves suggest you care for Tohru too."

I perk up, shocked at the random reading on my waves. I've always known of the ability, but it has never been used on me personally.

I nod in her direction, confirming that I got her message, and Uo speaks again, "Well, thank you for taking care of Tohru!" Tohru's head snaps up the usage of her name, and she starts to tear up as she realizes the real meaning behind the words. They're letting her stay! Tohru can stay with us in the house! I smile, and reach out to her to give her a small hug. She gladly accepts it, and Uo suddenly adds, "Now, breakfast."

Uo and Hana start to exit the house, and I call for their attention. They stop their advances, and draw their attention to me. As I start to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention, I speak quickly, "I've been up for a while to make you guys this breakfast. If you want, you can stay here and eat it. I just don't want all the food to go to waste."

Uo smiles, and Hana gave a look one step above indifferent. They enter back in, and we all sit around the dining table, enjoying the not-half-bad food I prepared.

**XxXx**

**(1) Tamagoyaki is basically a rolled omelette. They're usually made with a shrimp puree, but I think we all understand why Klea didn't include shrimp in the making. She's only allergic. No big deal.**

**(2) Dried seaweed. It's optional to wrap it around your rice... Or something like that. I'm not an expert. **

**Blah Blah Blah #17**

**Okay, I can explain myself. I'm kind of in a state of some sort of depression right now. I can't explain why, or how to make myself better. But I AM getting better, and it's honestly something I'm forcing on myself for you guys. I hate knowing I don't have the want to do anything, and it kills me that the "want to do nothing" includes not wanting to update. I'm forcing myself to do it, because I just care way to much about making you guys happy. I keep telling myself that I should be glad that I have control over one thing in my life, and that's the control of what happens in the fanfiction worlds I create. **

**But that's one more reason that I was terrified of updating. I didn't want to end up writing something shitty or depressing, because I know I would regret it later when I got better. But I love you guys. And in a form of apology, I'm going to answer the reviews in the last couple chapters. **

**Reviews Answers:**  
><strong><span>SweetLiars<span>: Ahh, Aurora my dear pal! Haha, EVERYTHING IS SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL! There's twists in this story! ;D As as to the review on the chapter before, it's all good that you've lacked in keeping up. I've lacked in updating. xD So it's really not a big deal! But I'm glad you've decided to keep up now. :)**

**Because My Name Is Grey: Helloooo! I've updated, FINALLY. I really hope you forgive the awful delay. :D**

**tokiluv: Updated. ;D Shoot me a review sometime stating stuff I can improve on! I'd really like to see what you say! Because I've noticed your loyalty in asking me to update soon. :)**

**BeingWhoIWishIWas: I wasn't going to respond to any reviews under chapter 14, but I feel like I really should respond to this one. Just everything about you screams for me to give you attention. Your Penname draws me in, what your review stated, everything. First off, your Penname. I dunno, this may sound stupid, but your name says everything about why I even created this story. It gave me the chance to create someone I wish I was. Someone who is strong-minded and not afraid to stand up for what is good. Someone who can show that they hurt once, but that it's possible to shrug it off and face a new day triumphantly. Someone who can smile and is able to care when the world gave her every reason not to. That's why when your review said that Klea's a believable character, it was the biggest compliment. The person I wish I was is put into Klea, and to know that she doesn't seem fake... I don't know. I think I may be looking into this a tad too much, but I want to genuinely thank you all the same. Thank you so much.**  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Okay all, there weren't many reviews the last couple chappies, so that's it. :) I encourage you to review, because they make my day. They put that spark of needing to get things done when I see that I have a review. I love you guys. You don't even understand how much.<strong>  
><strong>But I have to get started on the chapter for my crossover story, so I have to go now. Keep checking for the next chapter, because I have a feeling they'll be coming easier for a while. :)<strong>  
><strong>-ItIsOnlyMe<strong>


	18. The Sad Truth To All Of This

**[A/N] It has come to my attention that my story is not the standard I would like it to be. I was reading the past chapters, and there were mispellings and a few plot holes that I seriously need to fill. This chapter is staying, but only so I can say this:  
>1) If you are new to this story, read on.<br>2) If you're following this story and have read the past chapters before, go back and read this story from the beginning. I have made changes, and a whole plethora of changes, at that. The ENTIRE STORY is changing due to those changes.  
>So, unless you want to be a bit lost, I'd advise you do as I ask. I'm entirely sorry for making this huge Author's Note chapter, but it's neccessary.<br>I'm actually thinking about deleting this story as a whole, and starting from the beginning. I've screwed this story up pretty badly, and it's causing me to not want to write anymore. I don't know, maybe it will be for the best. I guess the reviews will tell me.  
>*Note* If I delete this story, I WILL ABSOLUTELY COME BACK TO IT AND REWRITE IT, even better than before!<br>*Another Note* Follow my facebook page ****It Is Only Me's Fanfiction****  
>Go 'like' it and I will absolutely allow you guys to know there, or on my Fanfiction profile. Dammit, I dont know what else to do.<br>Ideas, anyone?  
>Anyway. Bear with me, I don't know what to do anymore...<br>And if you're reading this chapter directly after I've posted it, THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO CHANGES MADE TO PAST CHAPTERS. STILL WORKING ON THAT.  
>Damn, I'm looking at them and I am edging closer to deleting it and starting over. Longer chapters, better writing, all that.<br>Please, I need your feedback.  
>I love you guys, go 'like' the page for me. <strong>


End file.
